Crash
by HERMIT532
Summary: The team crashes and of course there's injuries. They are helped and chased and shot at. Relationships are there, but very little extremely explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own them. I wish I did. Oh, do I wish, but I don't. And I get no monetary compensation either. Just satisfaction from whumping and then kissing it better.

CHAPTER 1

"What in the world?" Sheppard muttered as he squinted out of the puddle jumper's windshield trying to see through the whipping snow. The gentle snow flurries had greeted them when they exited the Gate suddenly become a densely swirling curtain of white. The weather not an hour ago had been cold but clear according to the MALP.

"Watch out for stopped cars in the road and remember increased braking time needed." McKay quipped trying to see anything through the swirling white. The MALP telemetry had indicated Earth-like atmosphere and temperatures - no surprise there - and no clustered life signs near the Gate. The database clearly indicated a friendly civilization on this world so the decision had been made to take the puddle jumper and check it out. The HUD had shown a city quite a ways inland, an hour or so by jumper.

Sheppard glanced over at him giving him a small grin before returning his attention to flying in the near white-out conditions. They were still 30 minutes from the city and he was thankful now for the time he spent in the Antarctic because Afghanistan sure didn't prepare him for something like this.

"Everything okay?" Ronon asked from where he was lounging in the rear.

"Sure, as long as I don't hit black ice we should be fine." Sheppard drawled actually grinning at Rodney's snort of amusement.

Teyla and Ronon long inured to obscure quips just traded confused glances and remained silent letting Sheppard concentrate on flying.

About that time the jumper shuddered and bucked as strong winds buffeted from several directions.

"Crap!" Sheppard fought with the controls trying hard to get the ship back on course.

"Look out!" McKay shouted.

"I see…" Sheppard started to say then they slammed into the trees. He was too busy then trying to get them down in one piece to talk.

The jumper shuddered from the impact and veered wildly only to be tossed up and dropped by the strong gales. They plowed into the canopy of a giant of a tree and the world swung in dizzying circles as they bounced off of another tree. The ground swooped up dizzyingly then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Sheppard, do not move." Teyla's calming voice cut through the darkness and confusion.

"Can't," he muttered, struggling weakly.

"The seat is holding you pinned. Be still and I will free you."

He felt her hand on his shoulder and stilled. He didn't trust life and limb to too many people, but the top three were in the jumper with him.

"Ronon?" He asked blinking sluggishly. The scene in front of him wavered and blurred as he fought his way back to consciousness.

"Scrapes, bruises. He is helping Rodney."

"McKay?!" Sheppard struggled to see the co-pilot's chair. All he could see was a body slumped at an awkward angle across the co-pilot seat.

"Colonel, be still. You ca not help him by injuring yourself." Teyla's voice though firm held a trace of pain.

Sheppard looked at her for the first time and saw a trickle of blood tracing down her hair line and neck. "You okay?"

"A scratch. I am fine." Teyla said. "Be careful when you move we are...at an angle.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes in concentration and noticed that the puddle jumper was indeed reclining at a steep angle. He saw Ronon gently trying to lift McKay out of his seat. Rodney moaned and his eyes fluttered then he was still again.

"John." Teyla regained his attention as with a final shove she managed to shift the seat back enough to allow him to slide out. He shifted and slid so that he was leaning against the DHD console next to Teyla.

"Not one of my better landings." He admitted wryly.

"I have seen you land better." Teyla agreed with a small smile.

"If you two are done discussing landings, I could use some help." Ronon growled.

Rodney! How could he have forgotten for a moment? John turned and gasped, grabbing for something to steady himself as the world spun.

"You remain still." Teyla ordered. "I will help Ronon."

Ronon had McKay freed, but he wanted to be careful moving him. He had seen McKay being tossed like a child's doll before everything had went black. He feared internal injuries or perhaps broken ribs.

Teyla carefully worked her way around the console and stepped across Rodney trusting that the window would hold her weight after all, it was made to withstand the pressures and impacts in outer space. Carefully, she and Ronon lifted Rodney and slowly made their way toward the rear compartment.

They finally managed to get Rodney into the rear compartment and lying flat against the wall of the jumper. Teyla reached for the first aid kit and started to clean his head wound.

"Teyla," Ronon rumbled. "Patch yourself up first."

"Ronon, he is…."

"…going to have a fit if he finds out you were bleeding on him."

Teyla's lips quirked slightly. It was true. Rodney would certainly have a long litany of the diseases he _could_ have been exposed to. With a nod which prompted a grimace as pain lanced through her head, Teyla allowed Ronon to clean her head wound and bandage it.

John staggered to the rear and stared down at McKay. "How is he?" He asked Teyla softly.

"Lean back." Ronon said, pushing John against the wall and dabbing at the cut on his cheek.

Teyla glanced up before resuming her survey. "Most likely he has a concussion and from the bruising that has already appeared his ribs are bruised if not broken." She worked her way down to his feet. "His left ankle is very swollen. So hopefully – a severe sprain. He also has several cuts and bumps and bruises."

"You hurt anywhere else?" Ronon asked Sheppard.

"I'm fine." John waved him off, his attention focused on Rodney. "We need to get him back to Atlantis."

"Can we call for another jumper?"

Sheppard struggled back to the front of the jumper. He laid his hand on the console, but it remained dark. "No power."

"Perhaps we should wait. Colonel Carter will send someone when we do not check in." Teyla glanced meaningfully out at the swirling snow. "We are not prepared for weather like this."

"We won't be missed until tomorrow afternoon and if McKay has internal injuries he may not make it that long." John's gut twisted and his eyes stung at the thought. McKay was his best friend.

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other and both slowly sighed and nodded. They would have to take their chances or risk losing Rodney.

"I believe you have a concussion as well, Colonel. Rest while Ronon and I prepare the packs."

Sheppard just nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. Inwardly, he cursed and railed against whatever fate, karma, gods, or whatever it was that had it out for them. His team managed to be captured, shot at, injured, and double-crossed more than any other team. Now Rodney was injured, perhaps seriously, and they were crashed without power in a snow storm. Unconsciously, he reached out and laid a hand gently on Rodney's boot.

Teyla gathered all the medical supplies she could find and put a couple extra pistols into each pack. Ronon pulled out the extra MREs from the storage locker and divided them into the three packs.

Teyla reached up and pulled the collapsible litter from the netting as Ronon looked around for anything else they may need. Thin, silver insulating blankets went in the packs and he was thankful that they had gotten into the habit of packing spare uniforms.

"Do we even know where the Gate is?" Teyla asked, as they maneuvered Rodney onto the litter and bundled him up.

"We were flying east and was blown northerly so I'd say if we head southwest. At best we make the Gate before we're even late to check in. At worst we're late and they send rescue and meet us on the way." Sheppard tried to smile reassuringly, but pain lanced through his face causing him to groan slightly.

"Visibility will be low so we will need to stay close together." Teyla said as she opened the back of the jumper onto the white world.

A cold blast of air accompanied the stinging snow causing them all to duck their heads. Teyla couldn't quiet the feeling that they would be better off staying in the ship, but she knew they would never convince John that inaction was the best course.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"I've got it." Sheppard said reaching for the litter at the same time as Teyla.

"You have a…"

"I can walk in a straight line and if I'm attached to the litter you won't have to worry about me wandering off." _And its my fault he's hurt._

Teyla sighed and nodded. Understanding shown in her eyes. She had not been on his team for all theses years without becoming knowledgeable about his character. She saw the guilt and although she did not believe any of it was his fault she knew he honestly believed it was his fault Rodney was hurt.

She shouldered her pack as well as his and moved out ahead of them. Once outside she closed the jumper remotely and spared only a moment to glance at the puddle jumper. It had come to rest against several trees that it had apparently knocked down it its wild tumble. There was a path of destruction where the jumper had rolled down the hill before coming to rest. A tree limb was jammed between the drive pod and the body of the ship. Most likely that was the reason they had no power. With a internal sigh she got her bearings and headed off into the storm.

They were in a wooded area that helped break up the wind and snow and thankfully did not have a lot of undergrowth. She led the way through the thickening snow. Soon she realized that they must have been unconscious longer than she had thought or the days were shorter here because dusk was beginning to fall. She stopped and shouted to be heard over the storm.

"It will be dark soon. We need to find a place to camp and get a fire going. We will all need the additional heat once the sun sets. We will have to try to reach the Gate tomorrow."

Ronon nodded and when Teyla looked back at Sheppard she saw he was weaving on his feet; his concentration totally on not dropping the litter. She tried to keep the worry at bay as she turned and began walking again, searching desperately for shelter.

It was dark and the temperature was dropping at an alarming rate when they stumbled across an overhanging rock ledge jutting out from the slope that offered respite from the weather in two directions. Wearily, Ronon and Sheppard lowered the litter to the ground.

"Stay with him. Keep him warm." Ronon said firmly before disappearing into the night to gather wood.

Sheppard was huddled carefully against Rodney trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his face and the back of his head when they returned with enough wood to last the night. They built a roaring fire and pulled out the blankets and MREs. Teyla managed to get Sheppard to take some pain medication, but frowned worriedly at McKay who had yet to gain consciousness.

Ronon spared a few minutes to eat and warm up before he began creating a makeshift windbreak with tree branches. Knowing that everyone was worried enough about McKay Ronon hid the twinges of pain he felt as he bent and stretched. Eventually, they were as protected as they could get and he settled next to the fire with an inward groan of relief.

He and Teyla split the night up; one or the other staying awake and feeding the fire. Each kept a close eye on McKay.

When morning came it was still snowing hard. McKay hadn't woken up yet and Sheppard swayed, off balance, when he walked.

Ronon and Teyla traded extremely worried looks.

"We should stay here." Ronon said with a hint of uncertainty.

Teyla sighed and eyed her team mates. "I agree. We need to wait for the snow to lessen."

"McKay needs to get back to Atlantis." Sheppard argued.

"We would only succeed in getting lost, John." Teyla said gently, but firmly. "He will do better remaining by the fire. He will only get worse in the cold all day."

Sheppard looked down at McKay. It worried him that he was so still. Had he just hit his head hard or did he have internal injuries? Was he going to wake up soon or die without waking?

"You're too stubborn, McKay." He whispered as he knelt to check his pulse and his temperature. "You aren't meant to die like this. It isn't noble enough. So wake your sorry butt up."

The day dragged slowly on broken only by the crackling fire and the whipping gusts of snow. Twice Ronon ventured out to search for more wood and possibly something to supplement their supply of MREs.

Sheppard spent the day quietly haranguing McKay in an effort to get a response from the unconscious man and pacing unsteadily around the small camp.

Teyla made some excuse to leave the campsite for a short period of time to escape Sheppard's desperate pacing which was slowly unnerving her. He rarely showed such emotion and it was a clear indication of not only Rodney's condition, but John's as well.

As the sun set, Sheppard said, "Tomorrow we head for the Gate regardless. He needs medical attention."

"Yes," was all Teyla said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ronon and Teyla had spent part of the day fortifying the windbreak in an effort to block as much of the cold as possible and stocking firewood.

As the roaring fire heated up the area until it was uncomfortably warm near the ledge, Rodney stirred slightly. A low moan issued from his lips as he shifted restlessly.

"Easy, McKay." Sheppard murmured, from where he sat next to him. He leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. A small grin eased the worried lines on his face. "Be still. You may have broken ribs."

"Broken…" Rodney mumbled. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed dazedly at Sheppard. "You wrecked the jumper, didn't you?" His slurred voice still managed to sound accusatory.

"Yeah, Rodney. I wrecked the jumper – slightly. Nothing you can't fix later." John replied lightly. The relief that flooded his body at the sight of those dazed blue eyes staring up at him was immense. He felt like jumping up and whooping with joy. "Of course, there was a snow storm."

Before Rodney could form a suitable retort Teyla was at his side. "Rodney," her soothing voice flowed over him and he turned his head toward her, wincing as pain exploded behind his eyes.

"Ughh!" He half lifted a hand before letting it thump back down as his ribs joined his head in making his life miserable.

"Definite concussion." Sheppard murmured, placing a hand against McKay's forehead.

"Rodney, do you think you can swallow some pain medicine?" Teyla asked softly.

"What, no morphine?" Rodney asked through gritted teeth.

"Not with a concussion; I'm sorry." Teyla answered contritely.

Teyla gently raised his head slightly and slipped a couple pain pills into his mouth before holding a water bottle to his lips. She gently lowered his head back down.

"Head, ribs, ankle - anything else hurt?"

"No," he said faintly. "Isn't that enough?" He carped groggily.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sheppard agreed.

"Do you want something to eat?" Teyla asked.

"Ah….no. Don't think I should." He mumbled closing his eyes to block out the nauseating double vision.

"Rodney," John touched his shoulder lightly. "I know you feel…queasy, but we have to worry about your hypogly….."

"No."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. If you don't eat something soon..."

"Fine….a little."

Sheppard managed to cajole him into eating almost half the entrée before he clamped his mouth shut and refused another bite.

Somewhere in the distance an animal howled; an eerie, warbling sound that made their arm hair stand on end and they shivered. From the opposite direction an answering howl pierced the night. No one said anything when Ronon added more wood to the fire.

"Ummm," Rodney mumbled a short time later. "I have to…ah…" his slurred words halted and he just waved a hand toward the woods.

"Thought you were asleep."

"Was."

Sheppard got to his feet, weaving slightly. "Okay, come on." He bent to help Rodney up and almost fell over on him when the forest dipped and weaved in front of him.

"Sheppard." Ronon's worried voice came from a distance and then hands were on his shoulders.

Ronon straightened him up then very carefully hoisted Rodney to his feet. Rodney bit down on the moan of pain and nauseousness and concentrated hard on staying upright and off his left foot which was throbbing in his boot.

Ronon and Sheppard helped him into the woods staying as close to the outcropping as possible to keep from getting lost in the blinding snow and starless night.

"Ronon," Sheppard muttered knowing how embarrassing Rodney would find this. "I'll take him from here."

Ronon nodded and let go of him. "Not far. It'll be easy to get lost in this."

Sheppard led McKay a little farther and then held him steady as he relieved himself. "At least no one can see." Rodney muttered, hurrying to prevent frostbite. "Jeez, its f...f…freezing ou…out h...h...here."

"Yeah." Sheppard stuttered.

Rodney tried to hurry as he hopped around to head back. "Ow!"

"What?"

"Tangled in something."

"Ronon," Sheppard called. "McKay's tangled up."

Ronon appeared out of the darkness. Drawing his knife, he bent down and cut McKay free from the bramble vines that had wrapped around his leg.

The three hurried back to the campfire. No sooner was he back on the litter and bundled up did Rodney drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

They woke the next morning to find the snow had not abated. In fact, if anything, it was coming down harder and thicker.

The three of them stared out into the solid whiteness worriedly.

"How's your sense of direction, Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"It is fine. If you are determined to try and get to the Gate, I will not get us lost."

"Not sure this is a good idea, Sheppard." Ronon put in. "Can't see five feet in front of us."

John looked back at Rodney. He had not woke up since he fell asleep last night. "He needs medical attention."

Silently, Teyla and Ronon hefted their packs after adding enough kindling to start another fire if needed.

John wrapped all the insulating blankets around Rodney and tucked them in tight before securing the straps to keep him from falling off. He turned his head sideways slightly and pulled one of the blankets over his face and tucked it under his head.

Teyla took a cord and tied herself to John.

Resignedly, they stepped out into the storm. The fierce wind and driving snow slammed into them as soon as the cleared the shelter.

Tucking their heads, they began the slow trek toward the Gate. Atlantis would have missed them by now. When they didn't answer Carter would have sent another team through. Considering the weather conditions, the team would have most likely assumed they were holed up in the city away from the jumper and returned to Atlantis.

They walked until they were all exhausted and stumbling. Teyla finally drifted to a stop not realizing she had stopped until John bumped into her sending her to her knees.

"Sorry," he mumbled as she regained her feet.

Too tired to reply, Teyla stood weaving. "We must find shelter."

"McKay needs…."

"Heat and food. We are not going to reach the Gate in this." Ronon interjected wearily.

Teyla lifted her weapon and turned the light on hoping it would cut through the blinding snow. How many times had she almost ran into a tree because she had not seen it until it was right in front of her? Shelter could be just a few feet away and she would not know it.

She was completely numb with cold and she could feel fear gnawing inside of her, clawing at her throat. They would die in this storm within reach of safety, but unable to find it.

"Teyla," Ronon's voice cut through her absorption. "To the right."

She turned slowly to look to the right. "I see nothing."

"I do. Trust me."

Trustingly, she began walking. Within minutes, she saw what Ronon had seen. A boulder in a copse of large bushes. It was not much shelter, but it would have to do. She could go no further.

For several minutes they all stood still near the boulder weary beyond bearing and so cold and numb that they could barely think.

Teyla shrugged her pack off and dug out the collapsible spade. In a trance-like state she began shoveling the snow, clearing a semicircle for their camp. As soon as there was room, Sheppard and Ronon lowered Rodney to the ground and shrugged out of the packs.

Ronon got what he needed from the packs and began bending, twisting and tying the bushes and saplings to form a rough roof over the area. Regretting the necessity, he took one of the blankets off of McKay and placed it over the canopy he had formed.

Sheppard gathered the kindling and the frozen, clumsy hands finally managed to get a small fire started.

"I'll get wood." He told Teyla. "You sit and rest." He pressed her down near the fire. "Keep an eye on McKay." He disappeared into the forest almost immediately lost from sight.

"I should help." Teyla muttered as she watched Ronon creating another windbreak for their new camp.

"You should rest. You've been breaking the trail all day."

She sighed, too tired to argue. She looked over at Rodney. He had not woke the entire day that she knew of and he was so still. "He is not well."

Ronon stopped and looked over at his friend and team mate. "No." He said instilling all his worry into that one word.

Sheppard reappeared staggering under the load of wood and dropped to his knees. Wood tumbled around the campsite. He grabbed a mid-sized piece and added it carefully to the fire.

The wood sizzled and spat as it dried before catching on fire. Teyla dragged MREs out of the packs as if they weighed a ton and put them near the fire. Sheppard knelt by the fire and let the meager warmth seep into him until the violent shivering stopped.

Ronon squatted near the fire soaking up the meager heat and grimacing as feeling returned to his fingers. They had known it was winter and had heavy coats, but they had not been prepared for this fierce of a storm.

Gradually, they added logs to the fire until the cold was chased out of the small area. The fire heated the evergreens overhead releasing a fragrant smell that relaxed them almost as much as the heat.

John knelt over Rodney and rubbed his hands and arms trying to warm him up. "Come on, Buddy. You've been way too quiet today. You need to wake up, McKay." His head bent the still form he quietly whispered, "Wake up, Rodney. Please. Please wake up. Don't make me get mushy in front of Ronon."

No matter what he said though Rodney didn't wake up and all three silently faced the fact that Rodney McKay would most likely not wake up. Teyla and Ronon lay down facing away from the two men so they could pretend not to know Sheppard was silently crying.

#

Everyone was asleep when something jerked Ronon awake. The wind moaned through the trees and the windbreak; the fire crackled and popped. No other noise disturbed the night but, something though set his senses on alert. Instantly alert he swept the area and saw at the edge of the firelight standing in the opening by the windbreak was a slight figure watching them.

The whine of his weapon woke Teyla. "Ronon?" She asked quietly.

"Company." Ronon replied tersely keeping his attention on the figure.

"I mean you no harm strangers." The figure said calmly.

Teyla studied the still figure. Whoever it was did not appear threatening, but she knew how quickly that could change.

"John." Teyla said sharply knowing only a concussion would have Sheppard sleeping so soundly off world. "John!"

"Huh?" He blinked awake then he saw Ronon's weapon drawn and saw Teyla's tense expression. Turning his head he took in the figure standing in the storm.

"If you mean no harm, come closer where we can see you." Ronon growled, waving his weapon slightly.

"Of course." The figure stepped closer where they could see better. "I thought to offer you safe refuge from the approaching blizzard."

"Blizzard?" Teyla questioned.

"Yes, may I?" The figure indicated the fire.

"Sure." Sheppard drawled. "We're hospitable."

The figure bent over slightly to enter the shelter and approached the fire with a sigh and unwrapped its head gear exposing a square face and shoulder length auburn hair. "Storm's been building the past two days. Blizzard should hit in about two hours lasting at least a day perhaps two. Thought you might want to get your friend there," she nodded at Rodney, "out of the weather. Didn't think you'd want to buried in snow either."

"And why should we trust you?" Ronon growled suspiciously, his weapon still trained on the woman.

"Didn't say you should." She retorted with an easygoing grin. "Choice is stay out here and let five, six feet of snow drop on you or come with us."

"Us?" Sheppard asked sharply.

"Don't think I'm out here alone, do you?" She kept the grin as she gestured.

Seven other armed figures ghosted into view behind her.

"Crap." Sheppard said. They were trapped by the boulder and the windbreak. The only thing on their side at the moment was the fact the woman was at the fire. Any shooting and she would definitely be wounded or perhaps killed.

"Again." Teyla said resignedly.

The woman shook her head. "You don't have to come. The choice is yours."

"Not much of a choice." Sheppard replied bitterly glancing at Rodney's still form. They might – might – survive, but Rodney would not. He stood and unclipped his P-90, handing it toward the woman.

She shook her head again. "We do not want your weapons, Stranger. We have our own." She hefted a weapon that had been concealed under her outerwear then wrapped her head again and signaled.

Sheppard glanced at Ronon and Teyla. _That was new._

Several figures moved forward and began dismantling the canopy and the windbreak. As the covering was cleared away two men came forward out of the swirling snow and picked up the litter.

"Wait." Sheppard protested moving toward them. He lifted a hand to his head groaning at the pain his sudden movement caused.

"John," Teyla said quietly. "I do not like it either, bit we are in no shape to carry him in this." She indicated the several feet of snow that had already accumulated on the ground beyond their shelter.

Sheppard growled, but subsisted. "Be careful. He has a severe concussion and possibly broken ribs."

The men nodded. "We'll take care."

"You appear to be injured as well."

"I'm fine." Sheppard grated out.

"Yes, I'm sure you are always that unsteady." The woman retorted sharply. "We need to hurry. You aren't dressed for this weather."

"Well, now, we weren't exactly expecting to be in this kind of weather." Sheppard replied testily.

"Figured. Saw your ship. Surprised you survived the crash. Tracked you to your first camp figured you were headed in this direction."

Sheppard glanced at Teyla.

"It is locked." Teyla said.

"And we couldn't break the window either." The woman quipped sardonically.

Ronon, side aching and aggravated at most likely being prisoners again, snarled in irritation at her flippant manner.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The woman arched an eyebrow at him and turned away dismissively. Apparently, not at all intimidated by him. She waited with her men for them to gather their packs and then led the way into the woods.

"Do not make it worse." Teyla hissed at Ronon before following the group into the woods.

Ronon tamped down his urge to respond and followed Teyla silently. Many times Teyla had curtailed his impulsive reaction to implied insults. He admitted to himself that she most likely kept them out of many, many fights.

A couple of times the team thought they had lost their guides only to have one or two of them appear out the snow and urge them forward.

Ronon wrapped an arm around Sheppard's waist and slung Sheppard's arm over his shoulder when John began weaving and stumbling. The disorientating whiteout of the snow storm adding to the imbalance stemming from his concussion.

After what seemed to be an eternity they entered a cave. At the back of the cave out of line of sight from the opening a small fire burned. The woman led them through an opening and into a large cavern. The two men put the litter down close to a roaring fire.

"Matta!" One of them hollered and another woman appeared and approached him quickly. "Found someone for you to doctor." The man indicated McKay.

"Who is he?" The woman asked in a heavily accented voice.

"An injured stranger." The first woman said before turning to the rest of the team.

"Thaw out." She waved toward the fire. "Pel," she said over her shoulder. "Can you bring us some stew and kobe?"

"Concussion, possible broken ribs, sprained ankle." Shepppard informed Matta.

She pulled off her head gear, gloves, and coat. A boy took them from her and disappeared into the back of the cavern. "Matta, you may want to check them out as well. I believe this one," she indicated Sheppard, "may have a concussion as well." She moved toward the fire taking in Rodney's still form before returning her attention to them. "Matta is a first rate doctor. Your friend is in good hands."

"Better be." Ronon growled warningly.

The woman laughed at him. "Or what?" She looked around the cavern and a couple dozen people stepped into the light. "Tell you what: Don't threaten me, Big Guy and I won't threaten you."

She laughed at him! Ronon glowered menacing. Marines quaked when he growled and this little bit of a female laughed and threatened back! He could snap her in half without even trying! And if McKay came to harm from them, he might.

"We are just worried about our friend." Teyla said soothingly laying a hand on Ronon's arm and shooting him a warning glare.

The woman nodded. "Matta?"

"He does have a concussion and a very badly sprained ankle, but his ribs are not broken. Bruised badly - a slight possibility that a couple may be fractured, but thankfully not broken. With the equipment here I can't tell if there are internal injuries, but he isn't overly sensitive to palpitations so I don't think there are any. He was kept warm enough that complications have not set in so he should be fine by the time the blizzard blows out and travel is possible again."

The woman nodded and turned her attention back to Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. "Keep your attention on your friend, stay out of what doesn't concern you, and don't threaten me or my people and when the weather allows we'll get you back to the Gate."

Sheppard traded glances with Teyla and Ronon and then gave the woman his most charming smile. "Keep to ourselves and don't butt in. We can do that."

"Then we won't have any problems, Strangers."

Matta came over to check Sheppard. He started to evade her, but Teyla glared at him. "He hit his head hard."

Matta nodded and gently probed his skull and checked his eye dialation. "Yes, a slight concussion. You should be fine by tomorrow afternoon." She looked over at Teyla and Ronon.

"Bumps and bruises. We are fine." Teyla said firmly.

Matta swept them with a competent glance and nodded.

A couple of people came in with trays of steaming bowls and cups. People grabbed randomly as they passed until finally they reached the woman and the team. The woman took one of each and settled on one of several rough hewn seats around the fire. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon cautiously took the stew and drink and sat down as well.

"About this "stranger" thing." Sheppard said trying to keep them on a friendly level. "My name is John. This is Teyla, Ronon and that is Rodney."

The woman stared at them for several moments her eyes shuttered. She hated being this way. Her parents did not raise her to suspect everyone and distrust strangers just because they were strangers. She took a drink of kobe to give herself time to think about how much these people could be told.

"Do names count as things that don't concern us?" Sheppard asked innocently while smiling charmingly. "I personally hate being called Hey You."

The woman sighed and tried to hide the small grin. "Drea."

"Drea!" A large man yelled.

The woman shrugged. "If they are innocent visitors, Olin, it doesn't matter. If they aren't, they already know who I am."

"I don't like it. We know nothing of them." He said, standing and walking off after shooting them a warning glare.

"You must excuse Olin. He is very…protective." Drea said wryly.

Sheppard swallowed. "Believe me, we understand protective." He glanced pointedly over at Rodney. He took a swallow of the kobe. He choked, swallowed, and grinned then he took another drink. "McKay is going to be in heaven." He sighed and grinned.

Teyla and Ronon cautiously took a sip and grimaced. Coffee. Black and strong. McKay was indeed going to be in heaven.

Drea looked amused. "I assure you that although this kobe is not bad it is not the best we have to offer."

"Kobe. It tastes just like the coffee on our world. We have never come across another world with anything like it." Sheppard said determined to pretend they were guests until pretense was no longer an option.

A flurry of activity at the entrance caused them all to look around. Several women were hustling a staggering, shivering young boy into the inner cavern chastising him and trying to care for him at the same time.

"Wren!" Drea jumped up from her seat. "Here."

They hustled the boy over and sat him down. Drea knelt and yanked off his boots and socks. She held out her hand and a towel was put in it as a blanket was wrapped around him. Several blankets were held near the fire to heat up as Drea vigorously rubbed his feet dry.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed. "That is a blizzard out there if you hadn't noticed. You're lucky you didn't get lost…

"Lost!" They boy yelped indignantly. "Never."

"…or frozen." She broke off and swallowed hard. "Get out of those wet things!" She snapped turning her back.

He stood and shucked out of the wet garments and was quickly wrapped in the heated blankets.

"Cordell…..captured." Wren managed to get out between chattering teeth.

Drea inhaled sharply. "Get warmed - thru and thru, Wren then come tell me details."

Drea strode out with a curt, "Find Hu."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Everyone scattered except Wren and Matta. Wren huddled near the fire close enough to the flames that Sheppard wondered briefly if he was getting singed. Matta changed the bandage on Rodney's forehead and wrapped his ankle before elevating it slightly.

"How is he?" Sheppard asked Matta, indicating McKay.

"He is sleeping. It is risky with a concussion, but I will keep a close eye on him."

"He has allergies. You know about allergic reactions?" Teyla asked worriedly.

"Yes, a bad reaction to certain things."

"Yes. The worst is citrus. Any citrus can be deadly to him. Please do not feed him any type of fruit just to be safe."

"And he needs to eat regularly or he gets dizzy and can go into convulsions." Ronon added.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of that happening on rare occasions."

Sheppard's face tightened with worry. "He ate a little last night, but hasn't been conscious all day."

"It could become a problem if he does not wake soon." Matta replied. "We will need to keep a very close eye on him. There are pallets in the other rooms if you wish to sleep." Matta said noticing that they were beginning to droop.

"We'll stay in here." Sheppard said firmly.

Seeing the intense look of worry on their faces she said gently, "Wren, on your way to talk to Drea tell Mavel to bring four pallets in here."

Soon the pallets were brought in and Rodney was transferred carefully from the litter to a double thick pallet. Matta cast a surprised look at the thick pallet and up at the men. The men shrugged. Matta's face closed off. _If Drea wants to give up her bed, her choice._

"Thank you." John said earnestly, his eyes flicking from Rodney's pale face to hers and then back.

"I'll go get some broth in case he wakes up later. It'll stay warm near the fire." Matta disappeared into the back of the cavern.

"Get some sleep." John said to Teyla and Ronon. "I'll stay up with him."

"You trust them?" Ronon asked quietly.

"They let us keep our weapons." John rubbed his neck, his head throbbing. "No, not one hundred percent, but I think that if we keep quiet and keep to ourselves we just might get out of this without being beaten or shot at or tossed in a cell."

Ronon grunted. "Maybe. Something's going on."

John snorted. "Of course something is going on. Revolution most likely. We stay out of it."

Teyla just said. "You should take something for the headache." And fished some pain capsules out of the kit and handed them to him.

He swallowed them absently before settling next to Rodney. He leaned forward resting his aching head near Rodney's shoulder. One hand lightly resting on his arm. Within, mere moments, gentle snores could be heard.

Teyla and Ronon traded tolerant looks. It had taken over six months before John and Rodney had been comfortable enough to let their actions betray them around Teyla and Ronon. The quiet affection was more telling that anything blatant with these two.

"I'll take first watch." Ronon said after Matta had brought the broth and left them alone again.

Teyla nodded, laid down and was asleep in minutes.

#

"Sheppard, wake up." Ronon shook his shoulder. "It's McKay."

"McKay?" John fought off sleep and heard the feverish mumblings and thrashings. "Rodney, what's wrong? Jeez, you're burning up!" John scrambled to his feet looking around for Matta.

No one was around except for his team. Teyla had woke up with him and was just as anxious as the men. Teyla was swiping at Rodney's forehead with a cloth and murmuring quietly to him trying to ease him.

John strode toward the mysterious back end of the cavern. As he neared the back he could see several different openings in the back wall. _How big was this place?_

"Matta! Drea! He yelled into the openings as he passed them concern for Rodney overriding his natural reticence.

The sound of running feet came from several directions and then Matta, Drea, and several armed men were rushing toward him.

"What? What is it?" Drea and Matta both asked breathlessly. The men just looked suspicious and ready to take action against him.

"Rodney. He's burning up. That shouldn't happen with a concussion." John said frantically.

"No, no it shouldn't." Matta rushed past him, guilt flashing across her face for taking a couple of hours to sleep.

He hurried after her. Worry ate at his gut. He hated to see Rodney injured and he saw it way too often.

Matta took in his condition in a glance. She looked up at them. "Did he fall into some brambles or get scratched or stuck with anything?"

"Yeah, he got tangled in something in the dark the first night."

Matta looked at Drea then dropped to her knees and yanked up Rodney's pants legs. Black lines ran up his right leg from the ankle to just below mid-calf. "Talmar poisoning." Matta said grimly.

"Do we have any Qua leaves?" Drea asked.

"Not enough." Matta looked toward the front of the cave where the howling of the blizzard could be heard faintly. "If we don't amputate soon, he'll die."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"What?" Ronon asked staring at the two women.

"Amputate?" Teyla asked, stunned.

"Wait a minute!" Sheppard snapped. No one was going to cut Rodney's leg off. Not in a cave!

"Not happening!" Ronon roared stepping protectively close to McKay.

"No, its not. It won't be necessary." Drea said firmly. "I know exactly where to find the Qua."

"You can't go out there! You'll freeze to death if you get lost."

"I won't be long." Drea said ignoring Matta's outburst. "Start the treatment with what we have."

"You aren't going out in that!" One of the men yelled and grabbed her arm.

"Hu, I'm going."

"No. You're too important to risk." Hu said.

"I'm going. That's final. Now let go."

Hu and Olin both glared at her. Was she out of her mind? She would risk everything for this stranger?

She glanced at her arm and Hu let go reluctantly.

"I'll go with her." Ronon said.

"I don't think so Stranger." Hu replied stoutly.

"That's my friend." Ronon pointed at Rodney. "I'm going."

"Ronon, it is a very bad idea to go out in that." Teyla felt compelled to point out.

Ronon glanced at McKay and Sheppard. "He loses a leg they'll send him back to Earth."

Teyla frowned. It would be devastating to Atlantis and to John personally if that happened. John might in fact leave Atlantis as well.

"Be very careful." She finally said.

"Always."

Drea took his measure for a moment. "Get him Gaynor's winter wear."

"Gaynor's?!"

"I am tired of being questioned this day! Move!"

"Yes, M'lady." Hu snapped angrily and strode off.

"It'll take us an…" Drea turned back to the others and stopped at the sight of John kneeling beside Rodney whispering urgently and wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. The affection he felt was evident in the wetness on his face and tone of his voice.

Teyla had been the one hovering all evening. Sure John had been asleep next to Rodney when she had checked on them, but Teyla had been coaxing the semi-conscious man to eat some broth; talking to him softly, caringly. She blinked at the sudden revision of what she had thought the team dynamics were. "It'll take about an hour to get there in this weather." She finally said to Ronon.

"Problem?" Ronon asked defensively, indicating Rodney and John. On some worlds, it was a problem. Even on John and Rodney's world it was a problem in some places. It was kept very quiet on Atlantis so that the United States Air Force did not get wind of their relationship.

"No. Just thought Teyla."

Ronon grinned. "Mother hen."

"I am not a…" Teyla huffed.

"Yes, you are." Ronon grinned at her.

The winter gear arrived and they quickly bundled up. Drea's people obviously and vocally against her going out in the blizzard.

"The Qua is evergreen thankfully. It's leaves look like this." Matta held up a spiked leaf. "This time of year it will be dark red so it should stand out in the snow."

Ronon nodded and slung the canvas bag handed to him over his head so the strap crossed his chest. "Let's go."

They headed out into the blizzard. Drea was afraid of getting lost, of not finding their way back in time, but she resolutely put the thought out of her head. She had been out here long enough to know her way. Of course, she had never tested that knowledge in a blinding, sensory disorientating blizzard before. She had been raised in the city. She had never even been out in weather anywhere near this bad.

She shook her head. _Stop it. Doubt breeds indecision._ She would not let the stranger die or get maimed without trying her best to save his life and body. They would get the Qua and get back to the cave.

Every so often they stopped and looked back seeing what the terrain looked like from the opposite point of view. The wind and snow buffeted them mercilessly and the deep drifts made progress slow and difficult. It took a little over an hour to find the plants and strip enough leaves to fill both satchels.

Finally, numb with cold they started back. A couple of times they argued over the route. Once she was right; once he was. Once they were both wrong and wasted precious time making there way back and figuring out the right way. Wind cut exposed skin like a knife and shoved them willy-nilly as though they weighed almost nothing. They were leaning on each other, stumbling under the brutal gales and had fallen down several times by the time they neared the cave. Drea was glad that Ronon had came with her because at times it was only his bulk and strength that kept her on her feet.

A distant shout had them raising their heads to see figures racing toward them. Then they were being rushed into the cavern and bustled back to the huge fire. As soon as Matta took the satchels they collapsed on the floor.

Sounds of panic and frenetic activity barely registered as hands began stripping the soaked clothes off of them. With no regard to dignity, they were roughly dried off and wrapped in heated blankets.

"I can't believe you! You'll both be lucky not to lose your fingertips!" Hu fussed angrily as he rubbed life back into Drea's extremities while another person did the same for Ronon. "And after dressing down Wren!" Hot cups were thrust into tingling hands. "Drink."

Barely conscious, they drank. Hot. Bitter. Welcome.

"We were beginning to think you were lost." Teyla told Ronon, her voice filled with quiet relief. She took the empty cup from him and set it down before taking his hands and rubbing them to return circulation.

Another pallet appeared near the fire. Drea and Ronon were shoved unresisting down onto the pallets and wrapped in another blanket. Warm and dry and knowing it was out of their hands now, they let themselves drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Drea slowly woke up, blinking the world reluctantly back into focus. Cavern. Hiding. Hiding from her traitorous sister. Strangers. Bad news – Cordell captured. Talmar poisoning. Blizzard. She sat up gingerly rubbing her eyes.

"How is he?" She mumbled to no one in particular.

"A lot better." Matta answered her tiredly, kneeling next to her and handing her some hot kobe.

"He'll keep the leg." John's voice was ragged and full of relief.

"What? Keep the leg? What do you mean keep the leg? Concussion, ribs, ankle. When did my losing my leg enter the equation?" A weak, querulous, outraged voice joined the conversation.

Drea looked over to see Rodney awake and somewhat panicked looking. John looked wrung out, exhausted, but relieved. The intense worry fading from his eyes.

"Easy, Rodney." John drawled. "The crisis is over. You're going to be fine."

"Answer. My. Question." He glared (or tried to) at John who was sitting by the pallet facing him.

John sighed. "Can we have coffee first?"

"Coffee? Now you're trying to divert me. We don't have coffee." He snapped, wincing as his shouting sent pain lancing through his head.

"No, but our new friends do."

Pel and his helpers were distributing hot breakfast and steaming cups of kobe.

"New friends?" Rodney looked around. Really looked around for the first time and saw they were in a cavern full of strangers several of which were armed. "Great! Captured? Torture eminent? Sacrifice required to appease some minor deity? Or a totally new reason for us to die today? I'm considering starting a compilation or reasons."

His face was mobile and shouted his every thought and emotion. Drea and the others though were caught, stunned, by his eyes. The women whispered and giggled and sent flirtatious looks in his direction. Never had they seen eyes the color of the summer sky and just as changing. One moment brilliantly bright and clear the next clouding over with anxiety or stormy with anger.

"No Rodney. Rescued. Doctored. Fed." John retorted. "Try this." He shifted beside Rodney and helped him into a reclining position ignoring the minor carping and complaints. "Just drink."

Rodney cautiously and reluctantly took a sip. He froze then looked up at John rapturously. "That's…that's real coffee." He said reverently.

"Told you." John smirked shifting behind Rodney to help support him and take the pressure of sitting up off his ribs.

Rodney eagerly slurped down the rest of the cup of kobe. "Wait. I've died, haven't I?"

"McKay." Ronon growled tolerantly.

"No, no, no, I mean it. Friendly natives that are actually friendly. Warm bed, a roaring fire, waited on by John, and coffee."

Ronon and Teyla chuckled at John's horrified expression. "Shut up, McKay before you cause the friendly natives to become not so friendly." A few times a careless expression of affection had turned willing allies into outraged, offended enemies. They had been beaten, spit upon, and chased out of town while being called obsence and unnatural among other things. Once the villagers had tried to 'purge' them. Several very painful hours had passed before Ronon and Teyla had managed to free them.

Rodney opened his mouth.

"They may take away the coffee."

Rodney snapped his mouth shut. He looked around anxiously while defensively clutching his empty cup. He went to drink and realized it was empty and sighed. John shook his head tolerantly and exchanged the empty one with his nearly full one.

"Um, thanks." Rodney's face took on a blissful look as he drank.

"About the only thing that would make us become unfriendly, John," Drea said emphatically, "is if we discover you are in league with the usurper in Calmora. What your relationships are to each other do not concern us."

"We weren't on your world for an hour before the stormed smacked us into a hillside." John informed her.

"We had not seen your ship before so we assumed you were not in league with her."

"Then its safe to ask why everyone is staring at me?" Rodney huffed, letting his weight settle back against John's torso. The women were all casting looks his way as they passed by.

"Your eyes." Drea replied. "No one on this world has eyes the color of the sky."

"My...my eyes? Really?"

"Stunning." A woman bringing Drea breakfast muttered and then blushed furiously and hurried off.

Drea laughed. "They are very exotic looking. You would not lack…companions once you are well."

"Exotic?" Ronon choked out. "McKay?"

"Companions?" Rodney sent a hateful glare at Ronon and looked very interested for a sick man.

John shifted away and let him fall back against the pallet.

"Ow!" Rodney groaned as pain lanced through his head and ribs. He glared at John. "Concussion! Ribs!"

"Not available." John growled seriously.

"No, of course not. Absolutely not available." Rodney assured him with a smile. "Seriously though, ow. My head is throbbing."

Still a little peeved John grabbed two pain capsules from the kit and dropped them on his stomach before walking off. _Can't believe I reacted like that in public! I really need to tell him how much he means to me and find out how much I mean to him. Maybe then my gut will quit clenching when he teases about others._

Drea wrapped the blanket around her and followed him. "John."

He stopped and turned toward her several emotions warring within his eyes.

"It isn't a good idea to wander around alone. Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll give you a quick tour."

"Are you sure? I don't want to see anything I shouldn't." Aggravation laced his voice.

"You won't and I will make sure everyone understands Rodney is off limits." Drea laughed quietly at his flush as she disappeared down a tunnel.

Ten minutes later she was back. "Down the first two tunnels are sleeping quarters." She pointed back the way she'd come and to the next tunnel.

They wandered down the third tunnel until it broadened into a fair size cavern. "The kitchen - apparently." She waved toward the back. "Storage areas."

The next tunnel she led him down opened into a small cavern with tables and chairs and toys. "A few more sleeping quarters. Living quarters. Play area for children when people show up with them."

"There's more than just the ones here?"

Drea gave him a guarded look. "Yes," she finally said. "We're scattered around."

At the fifth tunnel she simply said, "Don't go down there. We might have to take away the kobe if you do."

John stared at her and saw the seriousness there. "I'll be sure the others know. Stay out of tunnel number five."

"The last tunnel runs deep underground and then surfaces a mile or so from here."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" John asked casually.

"You believe we will not let you go." Drea speared him with a direct look.

"It's not that." John back pedaled. "It's just that our people will be beginning to worry."

"The blizzard should blow out by the end of today. Tomorrow for the snow to firm up. We should be able to get you to the Gate the day after." Drea looked him directly in the eyes. "I wouldn't have wasted my food and medical supplies on you nor would I have let you keep your weapons if I didn't intend to let you go."

"Good enough."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Drea spent most of the day going over the plans with Hu and Olin and the other strategists. They had plans in place to recover some of their people and tentative plans on how to get into the palace to confront Vena. This had been going on long enough and something had to be done soon or she would start losing followers. She had tried to give Vena time to come to her senses; to realize she really didn't want to kill her sister, but Vena had only become more determined leaving Drea no choice.

Cordell had been privy to several of their plans and the question now was how much would he be forced to tell. Changes were made to key plans and messages written to be delivered as soon as the weather permitted. The plans had been well thought out and the changes made them riskier, but not changing them would be very dangerous indeed. Drea studied the layout of the city and the palace grounds. She knew the grounds inside and out. She had played there her entire life. Vena, though, knew them just as well. The ony question was how good a strategist was Vena or how good of one did she have on her side helping her.

Instead of plans and strategies, Drea was thinking of her little brother and sister. Cheerful ever since they were babes. They loved everyone. She and Vena had laughed at their antics as toddlers and lovingly tolerated them following them around anytime the two had caught sight of them. Now no one had seen them for awhile. Her informants said they just disappeared; there one day and gone the next. Had Vena killed them as well? Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought. Surely, her sister wasn't that much of a monster to kill little ones? Maybe, hopefully, she just had them secured somewhere out of the way of the fighting. Perhaps she was trying to spare them this ugliness.

Their guests stayed near the fire and rested and healed. Food and drink were brought in by giggling, flushing women who would cast shy looks at Rodney before hurrying out. Pillows were brought in so Rodney could sit up without having his head pound and his ribs ache. Rodney put aside his usual acerbic nature and smiled pleasantly at the women and even attempted a little small talk with a few of them. Eventually they began to believe that they really might be guests and not prisoners.

"After all, when have we ever been allowed to keep our weapons and our packs when taken prisoner?" Sheppard asked. He was reclining on the pallet with Rodney leaning against him. His hand stroked Rodney's arm. He was glad they had trusted Ronon and Teyla with their relationship. They might have to be on their toes and impersonal in public on Atlantis, but in the field around these two he could let down his guard and lavish (well, for him it was lavish) affection on Rodney.

They had gotten Rodney up early and helped him to walk around a bit. The ankle was still tender and he was very careful how he put weight on it. The ribs hurt like the dickens if he moved suddenly, but he was feeling loads better than he had when he woke up. The slow walk around the cave had tired him out and he was content at the moment to just lean back against John and soak up the attention. Especially attention like the gentle, lingering kiss John had snuck in when their path took them out of sight of everyone else temporarily.

"Yeah, and when did any of the captors nearly lose fingers to frostbite to save one of us?" Ronon added. Reluctantly, he agreed that they were most likely not prisoners.

Rodney paled a little at the reminder of how close he had been to losing his leg. They had caught him up on everything that had happened since the puddle jumper crashed and he was quietly glad he had been unconscious for most of it.

"So, we make it through tomorrow without messing it up and we're home free?" Rodney asked.

"It would appear so." Teyla assured him.

"And we are fairly certain these are rebels?"

"You heard Drea refer to the ruler of Calmora as an usurper. I'd say that makes them rebels trying to put the 'rightful' ruler back in charge." John replied.

"But is she?" Teyla wondered out loud.

"Drea seems to be honorable. Don't think she would back the wrong person." Ronon replied.

"Doesn't matter. Don't get involved in local politics." Rodney said firmly. "It never ends up well."

"He has a point." John said. "Taking sides in local governmental upheaval is very risky business."

"Especially if you chose the losing side." Ronon added.

"And we would." Rodney said pessimistically.

"We get back to Atlantis and wait a few months then we can decide if we want to return and see who's in charge and if they want to establish trade relations." Sheppard said.

A young girl appeared with food and hot kobe. She glanced bashfully at Rodney and flushed. He barely had a hold of the cup before she ran off giggling.

"Who'd ever thought I'd be the exotic looking one?" He muttered out loud.

"No one." Ronon retorted sharply with a tiny grin. "It's disturbing."

"Let him enjoy it, Ronon." Teyla reprimanded, smiling herself.

"As long as he remembers who he's going home with." John mock snarled.

"I don't know." Rodney finished his kobe and slid down onto the pallet beside John, shifting to get comfortable. "You never told me I had eyes the color of the summer sky."

"No, but I did say that…."

"Shut up, Colonel." Rodney yelped, flushing at that memory which involved discussion of certain personal body parts.

John chuckled affectionately and stroked his arm. "Get some sleep, Rodney." He said when he saw Rodney fighting to keep his eyes open. The concussion still had his head throbbing if he moved suddenly and he still wanted to sleep.

"Good idea," Rodney mumbled as he drifted off, his hand shifting to rest on top of John's.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was late enough to actually be close to being called early morning. Ronon couldn't sleep. He hated enforced inactivity and had been sitting around doing virtually nothing for two days. People had been coming and going silently throughout the day making him suspicious. Suspicion made him edgy. He was wandering around the cavern complex trying not to look to threatening while trying to burn off energy.

He paused at the entrance to tunnel five, but restrained himself from going down it. Whatever the plans were, they were down that tunnel. He knew it. The answers to the questions buzzing around in his head would be found at the end of that tunnel. McKay called him a caveman. Teyla thought him young and impulsive. Sheppard figured he was a act first, think later guy. It bothered him sometimes that they thought of him in those ways. He was a soldier; he was a thinker. He just processed situations quickly and didn't feel the need to talk about it before acting.

If they could stay out of trouble until tomorrow morning, they should be back in Atlantis before nightfall. Teyla would kick his butt if he let his curiosity jeopardize their safe return. Perhaps it was his fault they thought that way about him. He loomed and growled and intimidated people into doing what he said which gave credence to McKay's opinion. He did let his temper get the best of him at times which caused him to react impulsively leading to Teyla's opinion of him. What bothered him the most was Sheppard's opinion. He talked to Sheppard; spent time with him. He thought Sheppard should have a better idea of the real Ronon by now.

He went to the last tunnel and thought about checking it out. A mile or so long and then out into the open that distance might tire him enough to let him sleep. Just as he was about to step into it he heard a light step behind him. He whirled around his hand automatically going to the butt of his weapon.

"Easy, Big Guy. Didn't mean to startle you." Drea said softly, holding up her hands.

Ronon glared at her as he shoved his weapon back down in its holster. Big Guy. She never called him by his name. She just called his every bluff with a tart rejoinder. And laughed at him before dismissing him with her eyes. "Couldn't sleep. Thought this tunnel was okay."

She grinned. "It is. I don't sleep much either. Want some company?"

Ronon stared at her noticing, not for the first time the lines of worry and the haunted, pained expression in her eyes. He shrugged and turned toward the tunnel. When he started walking she fell in beside him.

"Don't tell Olin." She said wryly. "He'd have a fit."

"What? You walking alone with me?"

"With any of you. I'm not to be risked." She said with a twist of her lips.

"Brains of the operation?" Ronon asked letting his curiosity out a little.

"No. Hu and Olin are definitely the brains. Why can't you sleep?" She asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Restless."

"And you still don't trust us?" She asked without heat.

"Been lied to, set up, and betrayed a lot."

Drea made a soft sound of accord. "Betrayal. Makes you doubt almost everyone."

Ronon glanced down at the hurt in her voice. "That's what keeps you up? Someone betrayed you?"

"On our world, the eldest child inherits the throne. Our last ruler wasn't even buried before the 2nd child tried to have the rightful heir killed. If it weren't for several very loyal and canny members of the guard, she would have succeeded. I can't fathom killing your sister for the throne."

"But you're trying to get the eldest back on the throne." Sheppard had been right about the revolution.

"It's rightfully hers."

"So she'll have to kill her sister to do it." Ronon said pragmatically.

Drea stopped, stricken. That was what kept her up at nights. "How? How do you kill someone you grew up with? Shared secrets with? Played games with? How do you kill someone you love?"

"Why doesn't she let her sister keep the throne?" Ronon asked trying to see more of the picture.

"In the past six months, Vena has increased the tax burden on the people, taken away liberties, imposed harsh laws and harsher punishments, cut ties with long standing allies putting us on very shaky ground, and scours the country for her sister imprisoning or publicly beating those she suspects of hiding her. And no one has seen the two younger children in three months. How can we let her stay in power?"

Ronon saw in the flickering light of the sconces of the walls that tears were streaming down Drea's face. Without really thinking, he stepped closer and gently swiped away her tears.

Startled at the tender gesture, Drea looked up at him and froze. Ronon stared back down at her desire slamming into him. In the next moment he was kissing her. Moaning, Drea returned his kiss, her hands bunching into his shirt. He pressed her against the wall with a low growl. The tension between them transmuting into desire. He had not felt this overwhelming desire to comfort as well as pleasure a woman since Melena.

Drea was swept away in the unexpected tide of pleasure that washed over her. Instead of feeling threatened at being hemmed in by his bulk, she felt protected. She pulled her mouth from his. "Come," she whispered raggedly and pulled him back up the corridor.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ronon found himself halfway down the first corridor in a small room. A small brazier burned in the far corner warming the room. As soon as the curtain fell closing them off from the rest of the cavern, she pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

Part of Ronon knew this was crazy while another part, the part apparently in control, was only concerned with getting their clothes off, of gaining access to more soft skin, of making her say his name. If Olin didn't want her walking with one of them, he definitely would not be happy about her sleeping with one of them.

Drea knew this was crazy; knew it was most likely a very, very bad idea. She also knew she had never felt this attracted to anyone. No one had ever treated her the way he did. There was no pandering, no deference, no fawning. He tried to intimidate her. He threatened and glowered. He treated her like she was just another person. He destroyed her concentration.

Panting softly and tugging clothes, the tumbled down onto the pallet. As soon as he managed to get the last of her clothes off he gave himself permission to explore her body. His hands roamed over every inch of skin while his mouth followed tasting, teasing, pleasing. Her moans encouraged him while her own hands and mouth followed his example.

"Ronon, your side." Drea gasped, her fingertips lightly skimming over the ugly mottled bruising.

"It's nothing," he murmured against her skin as he worked his way back up to her sweet lips, kissing her hungrily as he pressed a knee between her legs.

"Your ribs…" Drea broke off with a moan as his hands stroked her. Her legs fell open and she arched up against him as impatient as he was to be joined together. "Are fine," he stated as, with a soft growl of desire, he plunged into her. "Yes, oh yes," she moaned as he filled her.

He braced himself on one elbow and looked into her eyes as he began to thrust in and out slowly at first, but faster as her eyes glazed and her body matched his rhythm. Her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him in deeper. "Ronon," she moaned, letting her head fall back in ecstasy. "Please."

He quit holding back at the sound of his name on her lips and swooped down to capture her mouth as he brought them both over the edge to completion.

They stirred a little later just enough to get under the blankets. He tugged her up against him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he sleepily stroked her belly.

Sometime later, Drea awoke to Ronon's slow, tender lovemaking. She held on to his broad shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him make her forget for one night who she was and what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Drea. Drea, wake up."

That was not Ronon's voice.

Drea blinked and sat up suddenly wide awake looking around. She was somewhat disappointed to find she was alone.

"He very honorably snuck out before anyone began stirring." Astor said, amused and somewhat surprised.

Drea flushed. "Not everyone apparently." She retorted dryly.

Astor grinned. "Be grateful 'twas I set to guard you last night and not one of the men."

"Set to guard…" Drea began indignantly.

"Do you honestly think that Hu and Olin would leave you unprotected at night with armed strangers in the cavern?" Astor asked sharply.

"No, of course not. I should be used to not having privacy." Drea said, resignedly. "What did you wake me for?"

"News has reached us that patrols are out today scouring the forest. The stranger's ship has been discovered. Olin wants to postpone taking the strangers to the gate until tomorrow."

Drea frowned. "They'll suspect ulterior motives. They are more suspicious than we are." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll bring it up to them, but if they insist on going today we go."

"I'm not the one you need to convince." Astor said helping Drea up off the pallet.

Drea pulled on clean clothes. "Since when did I need to convince anyone?" She asked sharply.

Astor didn't say anything. She just waited knowing her Queen.

Drea sighed as she pulled on her boots. "I know. Don't ignore the advice of Olin and Hu. I would not be alive today without them. I still do not need to convince them."

She left her quarters with Astor trailing behind her and detoured to the kitchen for hot rolls and kobe before going to the main cavern to talk to John.

They were finishing their breakfast when she walked in. She took in the packed bags and Ronon nonchalantly scraping his plate. She flushed lightly as she met his twinkling gaze for a moment before dragging her attention to John.

"I need to talk to you."

John frowned. "Not going home today?" He asked insightfully with a sigh.

Drea shifted. "We've received word that patrols are heavy today. They found your ship and are looking for you as well as us. It would be safer to wait until tomorrow."

"And tomorrow? What then? The weather? Wild animals?" Rodney snapped suspiciously.

"Rodney!" Teyla hissed.

"What? You think they're really going to let us go?" Rodney snapped incredulously. "We know where they are hiding out!"

Tired of being suspected, Drea snapped back. "And we've treated you so badly so far! Beat you, starved you, let you lose a leg."

Rodney looked somewhat abashed, but still unconvinced. "Lulling us into a false sense of…"

"Understand that the same people trying to kill us will be shooting at you." Olin growled coming up to stand next to Drea. "They do not care how many innocents get hurt."

"Can we have a minute to discuss it?" John asked.

Drea gave a short nod and started to walk off.

"When did this word come in?" Ronon asked suddenly.

Olin looked back. "Early this morning. Through the back entrance."

Ronon glanced at Drea the question obvious to her. Did she bed him last night so that the messengers could slip in and out without being seen?

She shook her head slightly. "I didn't hear about it until I awoke this morning."

He just stared at her, eyes holding suspicion.

She lifted her chin. _She was the Queen. She'd not beg someone to believe her. _"We'll be in tunnel five." She turned and walked off.

John let his eyes flickered between the two. Ronon had been absent from their little camp most of the night. "What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ronon retorted, his face indicating they wouldn't get anything more out of him.

"Well?" John asked his team. "And not you Rodney. You are paranoid."

"Justifiably paranoid." Rodney snapped offended at the implication that he had no valid opinion to offer the team.

They couldn't argue. They had been captured, beaten, enslaved, and drugged more than any other team. One good thing about having Rodney on the team was that he definitely would think of all the ways things could go wrong. Annoying – yes, but it also allowed them to create contingency plans for almost any scenario.

"Okay, fine." John said soothingly. "Your paranoia is justified. Feel to speak your opinion."

"One more day won't hurt." Ronon said before Rodney could say anything.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Of course not, you're used to sleeping in caves without a proper mattress and not having running water." Rodney crabbed.

"Ran into Drea last night. She said the one in the city, Vena, tried to kill the rightful heir before the old ruler was even buried. If that's the truth, we don't want to be captured by her."

"When did she tell you this?" Sheppard asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Neither could she. We talked." Ronon determinedly kept the flush from his face.

"All night?" John couldn't help but dig at Ronon's mysterious absence last night.

"No." Ronon met his eyes blandly.

"So you trust her?" Teyla asked.

Ronon shrugged. "Partly." He thought of last night and the look this morning. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Since when?" Rodney asked shrilly. He could usually count on Ronon to be just as distrustful as he was.

_Since I brushed away tears and buried myself in her. Since she breathed my name like it was the first good thing she'd discovered in a long while. Since I woke up this morning more content than I've been since Sateda fell. _"Since she risked her life to save yours."

"Huh." Rodney couldn't argue with the logic, but he didn't necessarily agree with it. "Doesn't mean they'll let us go." He replied just to be contrary.

"Colonel Carter will be extremely worried by now. She could have rationalized our lack of communication during the blizzard, but she would have expected to hear from us yesterday." Teyla said.

"A group may not be safe, but maybe we can get one of us to the gate to let them know what's going on." Ronon said thinking he could make it by himself.

"If she follows procedures, she'll be dialing in every hour today." Rodney muttered. "If one of us can just get out of these caves, we should be able to establish radio contact from here."

"Okay. We'll wait til tomorrow if we can try for contact today. I'll go talk to Drea." John stood up and walked toward the back.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A man stationed at the tunnel entrance eyed John's approach with a modicum of dislike. John couldn't really blame him. Their presence was increasing the threat of discovery and getting them to the Gate was going to be dangerous.

"I need to talk to Drea if she's available." John said in an accommodating tone.

"Come with me." The man sneered as he turned and started down the tunnel.

"Whoa, Drea herself said don't go down there." John said alarmed that he was being set up.

"She said bring you when you reached a decision."

John sighed. "Okay, but if they pull guns on me, it was your idea."

The man shook his head and headed down the tunnel.

They stopped right before the tunnel opened up into another spacious chamber. The man spoke to another guard who eyed John distrustfully before he went into the chamber to speak to Drea. John tried not to look around at anything in sight from his position just in case they wanted to put things away before he was invited in. He very pointedly stared at the cave wall.

Drea's amused voice echoed past him. "You can come in John."

John glanced cautiously into the area before he entered the chamber. "Rodney would kill me if I lost kobe privileges."

Drea laughed, stress leaving her face. "The kobe is secure. What have you decided?"

John studiously ignored the maps and obvious troop movements laid out on the low table. "Our people have probably been dialing the gate hourly since yesterday trying to reach us now that the storm has ended. If we can get someone outside the caves so we can get our radios to work and reassure our people that we're okay, then we're okay with waiting until tomorrow."

Drea felt the tension flow out of her. "I think we can manage to get someone outside. How close do you need to get?"

"Not too close. Outside this cave should work as long as there aren't any high hills in the way."

Drea frowned and looked down at the map, studying the terrain.

"Pator can get one of them to the top of the hill here." He pointed to the hill where the tunnel let out. "They shouldn't be able to trace it unless they're very close already."

Drea nodded. "Ness, go round up Pator for me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ness strode briskly down the tunnel.

Drea studied John for a long moment. John met her gaze evenly, holding his peace. Finally, she asked, "No questions, John?"

"Oh, my questions have questions, but I'm more concerned about getting my people back home safely than I am about your revolution."

"It's not a revolution!" One of the men snarled.

Drea held up her hand and he snapped his mouth shut.

"He's right. I shouldn't goad him. After all, I did tell him to mind his own business. Ah," she glanced at the entrance, "Pator, take our friend here out the back and to the top of the hill. He needs to contact his people. You might be up there awhile since he has to wait for them to open the connection so be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He led John back to where several coats and heavy boots were and soon they were ready to go outside. They made their way back through a very narrow tunnel and soon were stepping out into a white world.

"We were afraid we wouldn't be able to open this entrance without making it obvious for a few days, but we got lucky." Pator told him with a friendly grin. "So you can really talk to someone on the other side of the Ancient Ring from here?"

"Yep." John said as he followed the cheerful young man up the steep slope. "As long as the connection is open."

"How will you know?"

John grinned. "We'll know."

They reached the top and John turned slowly taking in the view. The blizzard had changed the landscape drastically and between the snowdrifts and the trees they were fairly well hid from view from below.

John turned on his radio and tapped it a couple of times just in case. Static came back to him. Okay, no connection. He glanced at his watch. It was late morning here, but on Atlantis it was almost noon.

Pator leaned against a boulder. "Y'all were lucky we were the one's that found you. Even luckier that you didn't get to the city."

"Really?" John asked distractedly. He kept his eyes peeled for any search parties. Not that he was taking any side except the 'get my team home safe' side, but right now that was this side.

"Yep. Lady Vena," he spat on the ground, "she was willing to kill her own sister and maybe her little brother and sister to sit on the throne. Do you really think you could trust someone like that to keep a bargain?"

John looked at him a long moment and then scanned the forest again. No, that didn't sound like someone he wanted to deal with. He wondered, not for the first time, what the story was here.

Pator shifted slightly. "Drea, now, she keeps her word, don't you worry none about that. She says you folk get safe passage to the Ancient Ring then that's what will happen even if it'd be better for us not to risk the trip."

"Look," John faced Pator. "I don't mean to put anyone in danger, but I've got an injured man that may need medical help he can't get here. Not that Matta hasn't done very well by him, but I still worry about internal injuries that can only be found by a scan. And, no offense, but I really don't want to be drawn into local politics."

Pator thought about it for awhile. "Can't blame you for that, Mister. You only have our word for whose right and whose wrong."

Before John could respond his radio came alive.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in. Colonel Sheppard."

Yes," John cheered then tapped his radio. "Sheppard here."

"Colonel, we were getting a little worried. We sent a MALP through when we couldn't get a signal and saw the blizzard. What's your status?"

"The storm tossed the puddle jumper into a hillside, Colonel. We were banged up a little bit. Rodney's hurt, but I think he'll be fine. Some nice folks found us and put us up until the blizzard let up." John smiled disarmingly at Pator.

"McKay? How badly injured is he?"

"Concussion, bruised ribs, badly sprain ankle. I'll let him know you were concerned." John smirked even though Carter couldn't see him. He and Rodney kept up the charade of Rodney lusting after Carter. It was a great smoke screen and at times highly amusing.

Carter sighed. "Great. The doesn't need encouragement, you know. Are you able to make it back to the Gate?"

"There's a little local dust up at the moment so our new friends would prefer to wait until tomorrow to make the trip to the Gate. McKay could probably use another day to recuperate anyway."

"Dust up?"

"Local unrest; fighting."

"You want us to send another jumper?"

At that question, Pator stood up and looked nervous. "Ah…."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It'd give our friends position away."

"Okay, Colonel. I'll leave it to your judgment. If we don't see you before noon tomorrow, we'll dial back in."

"Sounds like a plan. Sheppard out."

"Appreciate you keeping it short, Mister." Pator said as he led John back into the small cavern. "They might not be able to trace your radio signals, but the fewer chances we take the better."

"How advanced are their tracing abilities?"

"We are much more advanced than it would seem." Drea answered for Pator. "We aren't using anything right now that they could track. Our culture is very old and we have taken advantage of the Wraith hibernating to continue to advance our technology."

John gave her a startled look. "Um, you do know that the Wraith aren't hibernating anymore, don't you?"

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. John groaned. Here it was - the moment they went from guests to prisoners. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to admit that they awoke them. That was when it always went from bad to worse.

"What do you mean they aren't hibernating anymore?" Olin growled.

"They're awake. Have been for five years. They haven't culled here yet?" John was amazed and a little suspicious. This was the first world in years that hadn't been hit by the Wraith except the one that feed the Wraith their criminals.

"We are on the farthest edge of their feeding grounds and they do not come this far routinely." Drea said with a closed expression.

"Okay." John said slowly. "I'll accept that."

The men stepped forward. "What do you mean, "You'll accept that?" One of them snarled.

"You calling us liars?" Another growled.

Drea held up her hand and they stopped. "I gave them my word."

"He questions your integrity." One of the men argued.

"He doesn't know me. Apparently, they have reason not to trust strangers." Drea said firmly remembering the questions Rodney had asked when he first awoke. "Let's deal with the problem at hand and then we'll deal with the Wraith."

The men clearly weren't happy about it, but deferred to her wishes.

John was going to be very glad when tomorrow morning arrived. Secrets, theirs and others, had a way of biting them firmly on the backside at the worst possible moment.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

His team tensed when he walked into the room with a frown on his face. Ronon reached for his weapon sure that something had finally went wrong. John shook his head giving a small hand movement and Ronon released the handgrip, but remained alert.

"John?" Teyla asked several things with his name.

"I contacted Carter. She was very concerned about Rodney."

Rodney preened. "Of course she was."

John shook his head indulgently. "I told her we'd be home tomorrow. She asked if we wanted a lift, but our friends didn't seem to eager to have a ship point out their location."

"So what's the problem?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing, if we can really trust Drea to keep her word and her men don't change her mind." John sighed and looked down at his hands. "The subject of the Wraith came up. They thought they were still hibernating."

"And you told them they were awake." Teyla stated.

John rubbed the back of his neck where a tension headache wanted to form. "What else could I do? They need to be prepared. If they haven't been culled yet, it's only a matter of time."

"They haven't been culled?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Apparently, we are on the farthest edge of the Wraith feeding grounds."

"That wouldn't stop them at this time." Teyla said quietly. "They are very hungry."

"I know." John said. "There's something that's not being said, but we are not prying." He glared at Ronon and Rodney. "We are going to smile politely, keep our questions and opinions to ourselves and walk through the Gate tomorrow.

"You think they have a deal with the Wraith?" Ronon asked quietly, anger lacing his voice. The only thing he hated more than the Wrait were Wraith collaborators.

"No." John said. "I don't know what's going on, but if they had a deal with the Wraith we'd be on a hive ship by now. Our faces are very well known to Wraith collaborators."

"You have a point." Teyla sighed.

"Yes. I do. I also have a strong desire to get through this in one piece."

They dropped the subject as Drea and her people filtered into the cavern. They came with tables and chairs.

"Since we are stuck in the cave for another day we were wondering if you were card players?" Drea asked, clearly trying to redirect everyone's mind off of a confrontation.

Everyone but Rodney grinned. "You all play." He shooed his team mates away from his pallet. "I'll do a little work." He withdrew his laptop from his backpack and flipped over onto his stomach.

Soon he was cheerfully drinking hot kobe and wolfing down sandwiches that had been brought by a trio of giggling young women.

He smiled charmingly and thanked them which set them off giggling harder and blushing. John just sighed and shook his head. Rodney being fawned over by pretty women was just….odd.

#

Drea found Ronon sitting near the entrance of the cave staring into the night. She wasn't sure why she felt impelled to make him understand that last night had nothing to do with keeping him from seeing the messenger, but she kept seeing the suspicion and hurt in his eyes and wanted to erase both of those emotions.

The slightest tilt of his head indicated he knew she was there. "Don't worry about it." He said in a low voice. "You need to keep your informants secret just in case."

"I didn't know a messenger was coming." Drea snapped irritatedly.

Ronon grunted noncommitally. Perhaps she hadn't. He wanted to believe her and that bothered him. He was way too drawn to her and he feared it would cloud his judgement.

"Last night…last night was..." Drea fumbled for the right words. "I'm not good at this." She sighed. "Last night was…real. It wasn't a ploy or a…a…distraction."

Ronon stared at her until she flushed, but she kept his gaze. He surged to his feet. "Come here." He held out a hand.

She moved forward without hesitation and placed her hand in his. He tugged her up against him. "It was real?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She whispered. _Why was she doing this? She no chance of a future with this man. Why was she opening her heart up to be broken?_

"Still feel it tonight?" Desire darkened his eyes and made his voice even rougher than normal. _What was he doing? They were leaving tomorrow. This wasn't wise at all._

"Yes," she breathed.

Ronon slowly lowered his head until their lips met gently. He heard her low moan and suddenly the kiss was hard and demanding on both sides. He turned them and pressed her against the wall.

"We should…" she gasped when they broke for air.

"Yeah." Ronon grinned down at her. Taking her hand he moved swiftly through the dark cavern taking care not to wake the sleeping occupants. Several times he stopped and tugged her within reach of his hands and mouth, groaning quietly when her hands roamed across his torso.

They were nearly frantic with desire by the time they reached her room. Neither of them voiced the fact that what they were doing was impetuous, poorly thought out, insane. Neither wanted to bring cold reality into the feverish desire that raged within them.

When she finally found release, Drea muffled her cries of pleasure against the smooth skin of his shoulder. Ronon's cries were muffled in her pillow as his body shuddered through the powerful quakes of his release.

They barely remained awake long enough for Ronon to roll over and pull her against him. With a sated sigh, Drea draped herself over him and slept.

The sound of movement and voices in the corridor woke them the next morning. Drea listened to the amount of activity and groaned. "No sneaking out today." She muttered.

"Then I don't need to hurry." Ronon replied pulling her into his embrace and kissing her soundly.

Drea felt her body respond instantly to his ardent attentions. She sighed blissfully when he slid into her. Her body instinctively matching his rhythm until they both went over the edge.

"Drea," Olin's gruff voice came angry and disapproving through the curtain. "We're ready to go whenever you are."

Drea frowned at the censure in his voice. Not only was she a grown woman, but she was _his _Queen not the other way around. How dare he judge her behavior?! How dare he openly censure her!

"We will be out in a moment." She answered him sharply not bothering to try and hide what had to be obvious by now.

Ronon raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged as she dressed. "Everyone is awake. It is obvious where you are. I will not be made to feel embarrassed about it."

She saw tension she hadn't realized was in his body until now drain from him. "So, we're good. Olin isn't going to shoot me?"

"No, no one's going to shoot you." She tugged him down and kissed him soundly. "And Big Guy, we are great." She grinned smugly at him.

Ronon laughed out loud at the way she practically purred with satisfaction and swept the curtain aside for her.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Two other men were outside with Olin. All three glaring at Ronon. Ronon just stared back impassively, placed a hand on Drea's lower back and ushered her down the corridor. She pulled out her rarely used royal air and swept past her men. Her demeanor clearly stating 'I don't explain myself to you nor do I need your permission.'

"What happened to don't rock the boat?" John growled, having heard the muted uproar this morning when it was discovered Drea was not sleeping alone.

"Does the boat look rocked?" Ronon asked, having learned that particular Earth slang.

"Um, yes, actually well roc…" Rodney let his gaze scan over Drea's flushed face.

"Rodney! Shut up!" John snapped in exasperation.

"What? We aren't talking euphemistically?"

"Yes. We are. But not _that_ way."

"Hmmm. Yes, well, either way. It's been rocked." Rodney gave a little grin and hefted his pack.

Ronon reached over and retrieved it. "Ankle," was all he said as he swung Rodney's pack on his back along with his own.

"Oh, ah, thanks." Rodney looked flustered at the help.

Drea turned toward Hu. "Any word?"

Hu glared at her clearly angry and wanting to say something. "Jeff says that there are still a few patrols out, but not like yesterday. She's having to settle some disturbances on the other side of Calmora."

Drea gave him a sharp look. _Instigating plans and movements without her knowlege were they?_ "Is she?"

Hu's face betrayed nothing. "Yes."

"Okay then let's do this." She shrugged into her winter gear. "Pel! You have…"

Pel arrived with a couple of small burlap bags.

Drea took them. "A gift for the exotic one from the women." She grinned at Rodney's flush.

He tentatively took the bags and then sniffed. He dipped his head to the bags and inhaled. "Coffee, ah, kobe." He grinned. "Thank you." He said fervently, hugging the bags to his chest. "Thank you very much."

"Here," Teyla sighed opening her pack.

Rodney reverently placed them in the pack.

Several men came from the back of the cavern with weapons and distributed them. Drea took hers grimly. She hated the idea of shooting her own people. She hated the idea of being shot more though.

"It'll take about two hours to get to the Ancient Ring." She said.

"We're that far?"

"No. The snow will be that deep. Besides we'll be looking to avoid the few patrols that are out in the area."

At Drea's nod, three figures slipped out of the cave and disappeared into the forest. They waited a few minutes then she gestured and the rest of the group headed out. They chose the route carefully balancing cover with flat ground.

The team was wearing borrowed winter coats, but the cold still managed to seep through as they made their way cautiously through snow that was at times nearly hip deep. It wasn't long before they were wet from waist down and freezing cold. A couple of times they had to crouch behind boulders and trees and wait as patrols passed through in the distance.

The Gate came into view. Set in a small glade with very little cover between the tree line and the several yards to the Ancient Ring.

"We can take it from here." Sheppard said, not wanting to risk anyone else. The need to protect Atlantis' gate address was also in the front of his mind.

"No. I said we'd get you to the Gate and I meant it. The danger is still real." Drea said.

They remained still for awhile waiting. When no patrol showed and nothing moved Olin muttered, "We may just pull this off," under his breath.

Cautiously, they broke cover and headed for the DHD. Three quarters of the way to the DHD they heard a shout behind them. Turning, they saw a small patrol racing toward them. Weapons fire kicked up snow all around them.

"Run!" Sheppard hollered and the team raced for the Gate.

Rodney hissed as pain flared up leg as he hobbled as fast as he could to the DHD. He began ranting about people always wanting to kill innocent bystanders to take his mind off the fire licking around his ankle.

Drea's people laid down heavy fire along with John's as Rodney dialed the Gate and entered his IDC. "We're coming in hot!" He shouted as bullets whizzed by and smacked into the Stargate and the snow.

"What's new?" Carter muttered as marines spread out along the sides of the Gate room.

Rodney didn't waste breath responding just hobbled as fast as he could toward the Gate. He knew his ankle wouldn't hold him much longer. The searing pain bringing tears to his eyes. John was suddenly beside him taking the weight off his injured ankle and rushing him through the Gate.

Teyla came through next. Her weapon at ready but not firing since Ronon had yet to appear. Ronon appeared suddenly carrying Drea and shouting, "Friends! Don't shoot!" A small stream of blood left a trail on the floor as Ronon moved further into the gate room.

Olin, Hu and another man stumbled through the Gate right behind him. "The rest scattered." Hu gasped.

"Shut it down." John ordered and the wormhole winked out of existence.

"Medical team to the Gate Room!" Carter ordered as she came down the stairs. "What happened? Who are these people?"

"She was protecting my…our back and they shot her." Ronon replied as he passed her heading for the infirmary.

"Ronon!"

"Yell later!" He shouted back at Carter.

Carter looked at Sheppard who was absently supporting McKay while watching Olin and Hu. They were staring at the trail of blood that marked Ronon's path down the corridor. They were all soaked from the waist down and shivering.

"You know our policy on strangers in the city." Carter said, turning toward Sheppard while the marines kept their weapons trained on the strangers.

"They saved our lives more than once. We couldn't leave them to be killed when we were the reason they were in the open to begin with."

Carter stared at Sheppard for a second remembering how many times her own team had bent the rules to save people that deserved it. "Of course not, but the security of the city has to take precedence."

"Yes, Ma'am, protocol will be followed." Sheppard replied trying to keep his teeth from chattering. "We should probably get them to the infirmary since that was their leader." Sheppard said to Carter knowing how he would feel if strangers whisked one of his team off and disappeared with them.

Hu decided to go with Drea's policy of honesty if at all feasible. "Actually, she's our Queen."

"Drea? Queen?" Rodney asked momentarily forgeting his throbbing ankle at that revelation.

"Queen? She's the eldest daughter that the one in the city tried to kill?" John asked at the same time, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Olin growled, unhappily. He did not believe in the honesty policy. He believed in holding vital information close and sharing only what was absolutely needed.

"And that would make you?" John asked sharply.

Hu stared into his eyes. "Commander of the Royal Army." He indicated Olin. "Drea's personal bodyguard."

"Go ahead, John. Take them to the infirmary. We'll debrief later." Carter looked as stunned as he did.

"Yes, Ma'am." John said turning toward the men. "Come on."

He suddenly realized he was still supporting Rodney, but Rodney thinking quickly and not wanting John openly outed in the Gate room was sagging against him as if he could barely stand up. Besides, his ankle did feel like the flames of hell were licking at it.

As they hobbled out with Teyla and the men trailing them, John said, "Teyla, if you want to take them on ahead, I think Rodney's aggravated his ankle."

Teyla nodded and gathered the men to her and took off down the corridor at a rapid pace. The three men looked relieved at the faster pace and soon they were in the transporter and out of sight.

John looked over at Rodney. "Are you protecting my rep or did you really hurt you're ankle in the mad dash?"

"Both." Rodney ground out between clenched teeth. Each step was pure agony and the corridor was starting to waver in front of him.

John tightened his grip taking even more of Rodney's weight off the ankle. "Okay, then we go at your pace."

By the time they reached the infirmary, Drea was in surgery and everyone else was getting their post-op physicals. Rodney was whisked away as soon as the nurses saw he was truly hurt. As callous as they could be over his minor injuries they were all professional compassion and extremely gentle when he was truly injured. They had discovered that it was when McKay _didn't _complain that he was seriously hurt.

The men were warily cooperative since they could see the rest of the team getting the same treatment they were. They had even changed from the freezing wet clothes into scrubs. John nodded toward them. Hu looked down at his weapon laying next to him on the gurney.

"We don't want your weapons." He said and Hu relaxed.

"Just don't try and use them against us." John said. "We'll show you the same good treatment Drea showed us."

"Her safety is our only concern." Hu replied honestly. "We have no interest in your city, your weapons, or your supplies."

"Then we're good."

"Colonel," a nurse showed up at his elbow. "Come this way please for your physical."

"How's Drea?" John asked, not really expecting the nurse to know anything yet, but knowing that no one would tell the strangers anything without permission.

The nurse looked at the three men who were quite interested in her answer. "She was shot through her right shoulder. She lost a lot of blood, but Dr. Keller believes she'll be fine."

"Good. If these men could get updated regularly it would be appreciated."

"I'll let Dr. Keller know. Now, please, Colonel I need to get you out of those wet clothes."

John smiled and followed her over to an empty exam table, changed into scrubs and endured the exam impassively since he knew there was no sidestepping it.

When the nurse released him, he followed the ranting to Rodney's bedside.

"I was injured three days ago. I made the two hour trek to the Gate on my own steam. I believe I can make it to my quarters." Rodney was valiantly defending himself from the nurse who was trying to get him to lie down. His ribs had been wrapped and he was gingerly working the scrub shirt back down.

"Dr. McKay, you have fractured ribs and a concussion not to mention you've re-injured your ankle. You need to stay in the infirmary for a few days." The nurse, Anna, was the one most often stuck with dealing with Rodney since she had an almost unflappable temperament.

"Both of which have been healing for three days. I am obviously on the mend and not dying." He crossed his arms stubbornly. He spotted John coming down the aisle. "Colonel! Tell the apprentice voo-doo priestess that I have made a remarkable recovery and do not need to waste days lying about in the infirmary."

Since John most definitely wanted Rodney lying about in his quarters he nodded. "He's right. Their doctor," he waved down at the visitors, "fixed him right up. The injuries are three days old. I'm sure a cane or crutches would be sufficient."

Anna sighed. Once these two were on the same page it was usually a lost cause. "I can't release you, Dr. McKay not with these injuries."

Rodney paused. Anna really was a good sport about his complaining and demanding nature when he was stuck in here. She had even managed to 'not see' him laptop when Carson had forbidden it. "What if we put the decision on hold until Keller gets a chance to look over the scans?"

Anna smiled grateful that he was willing to argue with Dr. Keller instead of her. "Fine. Stay put though or I'll put that leg in traction."

Rodney looked appropriately horrified. "Can I at least hobble down to check on my team mate?"

Anna looked down at Ronon. "No further though and no weight on that ankle."

Rodney slid gently off the gurney and slung an arm around John's shoulder.

"McKay," John grumbled, "do I look like a crutch?"

"Just get me down to Ronon. He's been holding out on us. I heard Jill say something about fractured ribs."

"Really?" John glared down the row where Teyla was frowning fiercely at Ronon who was indeed getting his ribs wrapped.

They made their way awkwardly down to where Ronon was stoically enduring Teyla's lecture.

"Any news?" He asked as soon as he saw John.

John shook his head. "Not yet. Shouldn't be too long though if it bullet went straight through." He looked over at the anxious faces of her men. "Teyla, if you're done harassing Ronon for hiding his cracked ribs," he glared hard at Ronon, "why don't you take these three up to the observation room."

"A good idea, John." Teyla threw one last stern look at Ronon then turned to the men. "Olin, Hu, Jeff perhaps it will ease your minds if you see what we are doing for Drea."

"It would help a great deal." Hu replied, looking relieved.

After they had left, John turned on Ronon. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about your ribs."

"Thought they were bruised and you were worried enough about McKay."

"Well, they weren't and you're lucky you didn't do more damage with you're late evening activities."

Ronon ducked his head. "Know about that, huh?"

"You aren't the only light sleeper on the team."

"Didn't think you two were asleep." Ronon teased with a sidelong glance at Rodney sitting next to him on the bed.

Rodney and John both flushed slightly. Before either could respond Ronon lifted his head, looking past John.

"Colonel Carter."

"Ronon. I see Rodney wasn't the only one injured."

"A few cracked ribs - nothing serious." Ronon rumbled.

"I thought we could hold the briefing here." She looked around questioningly.

"Drea's still in surgery. Teyla took her men up to the observation room." John told her.

Carter nodded. "So what's the story?"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"We came out of the Gate into a snow storm. It didn't seem that bad at first so we were continuing on to the city. We were in some hilly country when the winds worsened and cross-currents tossed the jumper into some trees. We ended up leaning on some fallen trees on a hillside. Teyla cut her forehead, Ronon -we just learned - cracked some ribs, I hit the windows and console banged up my head slightly."

"Slightly, Colonel?" Rodney asked. He looked over at Carter. "He had a concussion."

"A mild one." John downplayed his injury. "Rodney had a severe concussion, cracked ribs and a very badly sprained ankle."

"How did you sprain an ankle?" Carter asked giving him a funny look.

"I don't know I was unconscious." Rodney snapped.

"We hit a tree and Sheppard and McKay hit the window and blacked out. The jumper rolled down a hill before it was stopped by the tree. I saw McKay being tossed around. He's lucky he wasn't hurt worse." Ronon explained.

"You and Teyla though weren't hurt as bad."

"We were braced in the back and held onto to the webbing." Teyla explained.

"We were trying to get back to the Gate when it got dark fast and the temperature started dropping fast. We found a protected area and set up camp. The next day we tried again for the Gate, but the weather kept getting worse so we made camp again. Drea and her men found us later that night and offered to put us up since a blizzard was heading in. We accepted since the other choice was camping out in a blizzard and they took us to their camp. A huge cave system. They fed us, doctored us, and for once did not try torture us or turn us over to the Wraith." Sheppard continued.

"And they have coffee. Real coffee." Rodney jumped in with a grin. They even gave me two bags as a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes."

"For the exotic one." Ronon teased.

"Exotic?" Carter lifted an eyebrow thinking it had to be a joke.

"Apparently, they don't have blue eyes on their world. Rodney opened his eyes and the women had to be fought off."

"Well, it wasn't quite like that." Rodney muttered.

"We had to tell them he was taken so they'd let him rest. Many were offering companionship." Ronon chuckled.

Carter nearly choked. "Companionship? After he started talking?"

"I was _nice_ to them!" Rodney glared as John nodded.

"Oh yeah, Thank you for the kobe - that's what they call the coffee. You're welcome, Rodney -giggle, blush. Would you like some stew? Giggle, flirt. Are you comfortable enough? Eyes fluttering, giggling."

"Oh my….you are jealous! Jealous that…the women were paying attention to me instead of you!" Rodney crowed.

"I wasn't jealous; I was nauseated." John retorted.

"Okay, back to the report." Carter grinned.

"Rodney had gotten scratched by a poisonous plant and the poison had spread half way to his knee. They were talking of amputating his leg to save his life since there was a blizzard raging and the cure was another plant and they didn't have enough in stock. Drea and Ronon went out in the blizzard and came very close to frostbite getting enough of the cure to save his leg."

Sam gave Rodney a concerned look. "It's okay now?"

"Hmm, yes fine."

Carter looked thoughtful. "So you think they're really trustworthy."

"Yes." Ronon said firmly. "They let us keep our weapons. She spent hours out in a blizzard to save McKay's leg and she got shot getting us to the Gate safely."

Rodney and John nodded in agreement.

"Turns out that there is political upheaval at the moment. The younger sister, Vena, tried to kill the eldest sister, who was to take the throne since the mother had just died. Vena may have also killed the two younger siblings. They aren't sure. The eldest sister," John looked over at Ronon and dropped the information bomb, "Drea, was saved by the Captain of the Guard and some royal men."

"Drea?" Ronon practically shouted. "Drea is the rightful ruler?"

"Yep."

"When did you learn this?" Ronon growled.

"She didn't tell you while you were _**talking**_?" John asked pointedly.

Ronon flushed. "No."

"I don't think they were talking much." Rodney said blandly and smirked when Ronon's flush deepened.

"We found out in the Gate room." John said. "Hu told us. Anyway, we were within sight of the Gate when one of the patrols caught us and began firing. Drea and her men were keeping their word and protecting our backs so we could get through the Gate. The rest you know."

"So the Queen nearly froze to death to save Rodney's leg and got shot trying to get you all back through the Gate safely. Right now, I say treat them as guests. Explain that its normal procedure to have guards assigned to guests."

She stopped talking as Teyla and the men reappeared. "She's out of surgery?" She asked.

"Yes, they are taking her into recovery. She should be fine." Teyla said.

Ronon hopped off the gurney and started down the aisle.

"Ronon, we're not done." Carter called after him.

"I am." He replied bluntly as he continued toward the recovery rooms.

"They, ah, connected." John murmured at Carter's questioning look.

"Connected?" Her face was confused for a moment then cleared with an 'oh'.

"We're going to put you in guest rooms." John said to the men getting them to turn their attention from Ronon back to him. "It is our policy to assign guides to our guests for two reasons: to make sure you stay out of forbidden areas and to keep you from getting lost. The city is very large and not very well marked and we would hate for you to become lost."

"We would prefer to stay here until we can speak to her. If that is alright?" Olin said as if expected to be denied.

"If Dr. Keller is okay with it, I'm okay with it." Carter said as Keller approached the group.

"How is she?" Hu asked anxiously stepping toward the doctor.

Keller blinked at him and looked past him at Carter and Sheppard. Carter nodded. "This is Hu, Olin, and Jeff they are her men."

"She was very lucky. The projectile went through cleanly not hitting bone or anything major. It'll be a few weeks before she's completely healed, but with the arm in a sling she should be up and about in four or five days."

"Can we see her?"

"Just don't wake her up. She needs to sleep off the anesthesia or it'll make her nauseous and vomiting would not be good on the stitches I just put in. She won't be awake for several hours so you can go assure yourselves that she is doing okay and then I'd suggest getting something to eat and resting before coming back."

"I'll show them the way. You two look like you could use some rest yourself." Carter offered and took the men down the aisle and into another room.

"Well we'll be on our way." Rodney stood up trying to nonchalantly slip out of the infirmary.

"Dr. McKay!" Anna stopped him. "Dr. Keller, he wants to be released and I told him you'd have to make that decision." She handed Keller the scan results.

"As I already told Anna, I was injured three days ago. I'm already on the mend. If I had shown up here the day of the injury, you'd be releasing me already."

"Hmmm, possibly." Keller said noncommittally as she read the scans. "No vomiting; no blurred vision; no headache?"

"No, no, and no. Not for two days." Rodney answered honestly.

"Do you prefer a cane or crutches?" Keller asked because honestly the worst of his injuries was the ankle and she didn't intend to subject her staff to McKay over a sprained ankle.

"Cane."

Keller nodded and handed the file to Anna. "Get the man a cane and let him go."

"Yes, Doctor." Anna moved off to get the cane.

Keller looked at John. "Make sure he stays off that ankle as much as possible."

John nodded and looked around for Rodney's pack. Seeing it next to Ronon's he grabbed it and his.

"I will take Ronon's to his room." Teyla said, hoisting the pack.

"What's up with Ronon?" Keller asked curiously. The usually very contained warrior had been visibly upset and shaken when he had entered the recovery room with a gruff, "How is she?" And when she had told him his response had been, "I'm sitting with her."

"They hit it off." Rodney said, taking his cane from Anna.

"Hit it off?" Keller blinked.

"Yes." Teyla smiled at the shocked expression on Keller's face.

"Starving man here. Can we go now?"

"Yes, Rodney we can go."

"And don't think I've forgotten you have my coffee." Rodney told Teyla.

"I will bring it by...later." Teyla replied with a knowing look.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Ronon sat beside the bed and stared down at his clasped hands. The sight of Drea pale from blood loss with a huge white bandage covering her shoulder and an I.V. in her hand felt like a hard punch in the gut. She had been injured saving his life; he should have been making sure she was safe. He had been distracted, divided; he had been protecting his team.

He listened to the quiet, steady beep of the monitors knowing that as long as they held steady she was stable. They were reassuring and calming. He focused on their steady beat as he began his vigil.

He heard the door open and Colonel Carter entered. "Ronon," she said quietly. "Her men would like to see her."

"There she is." He rumbled without looking up. He didn't care what Olin and Hu thought of him and her, he wasn't leaving her side until he was sure she'd be okay.

Thrown by his mood, Carter hesitated before she waved the men in and stepped outside. She usually saw Ronon in his 'intimidating warrior' persona. On the rare occasion, she had glimpsed the young, relaxed, teasing Ronon that his team got to see. Visibly worried, shaken Ronon this was new…..and slightly unnerving.

While waiting for the men to satisfy themselves that _their Queen_ – Carter felt a flutter of panic – was going to live she arranged to have them escorted to one of the larger guest room.

Two marines showed up minutes before the men exited the recovery room. They glanced at the men and then at Carter.

"Are we prisoners, Colonel Carter?" Hu asked, not quite convinced of their 'guest' status. These men were soldiers not just escorts. Hu had a feeling this uncertainy had been what Colonel Sheppard had felt these past few days.

"No. Not at all. As Colonel Sheppard explained, the city is large and portions of it off limits to visitors. We find it reduces misunderstandings to have our marines escort our guests around. Colonel Sheppard told me of the excellent care you gave his team and I fully intend to treat you all in the same fashion."

"So, if we want to come check on her later?" Olin asked.

"Just ask Marshall or Simmons here to escort you back. Same goes for the mess or if you need to talk to one of us."

"Thank you. One of us will be back after we eat." Hu replied and followed the two marines out of the infirmary.

Carter glanced back into the recovery room and saw that Ronon had moved his chair up next to the bed and was gently stroking the back of her hand. She could see he was talking to her, but couldn't hear the words through the glass. She could see the completely open and vulnerable look on his face. She shook her head amazed. The man moved fast.

#

"I can't believe you stepped in front of that bullet." Ronon murmured. "I really expected better. You'll have to thank me for not leaving you there." He absently rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"And you have some explaining to do. You just conveniently forgot to mention that you were royalty before we slept together? As far as I'm concerned it doesn't really change things, but for you…. Now I understand why Olin was so upset this morning. His Queen alone with a stranger; vulnerable and he wasn't even aware of it until the morning." Ronon shook his head. "He's going to be mad for awhile, you know. I would be furious if someone as important as you were under my care and pulled a stunt like that. Probably drag you off and beat some sense into you." He growled softly pretending to be angry.

He sighed and leaned forward to tenderly push her hair back from her face. "You shouldn't be taking so many chances. Not if you are the one your people can depend on to care for them. You're too important to risk. More important than me."

He glanced down, lost in thought and still absently stroking her hand. The machines quietly beeped. He kept hearing her abrupt cry of pain; kept seeing her fall the red stain blossoming across her shirt. He had shot the men who had shot at her before scooping her up and running for the Gate while her men provided cover.

At some point the memory of her being shot morphed into the memory of Melena standing in front of the window as an explosion blossomed behind her. He had thought his heart would never heal enough to give to someone else. Now, he found someone that made him think of opening his heart up again and she turns out to be unattainable.

Sometime later the door whooshed open. Someone very quietly entered the room.

"Ronon," Teyla's voice washed softly over him. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks."

When he made no attempt to take the tray from her, Teyla sighed and placed the tray on the table.

"Not eating or resting will not make her heal faster."

"I know."

"Olin or Hu will be back soon. They will want time alone with her."

When she got no response, Teyla got a little irritated. "You have only known her three days, Ronon."

"Doesn't matter." He looked up at her. Teyla had been his confidant practically since he had arrived in Atlantis. She had helped guide him through the strange customs of these people. She deserved a better answer. "I haven't felt like this since Melena. Like there might be something to live for besides killing Wraith."

"I understand wanting that with someone." Teyla said, worried about her friend. "She is a ruler though, Ronon. She has to return to her world, to her people."

"Think I don't know that?" Ronon asked sharply. He allowed the frustration, the uncertainy, the anger at the unfairness of it erupt out of him.

"I'm just saying it may not be wise to become too…attached to her."

"Did you intend to become so attached to Kenan?" Ronon asked her looking up and meeting her gaze. "Him on New Athos; you here."

"No. I did not."

"It may not matter anyway. I don't know how she feels."

"And if she does care? Would you leave Atlantis? Give up the fight?"

Ronon stared at Drea, silent for a long time. "Yes." He saw Teyla's wide-eyed shock and sighed. "No. Maybe."

Teyla laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning to leave. He would have a lot to think about in the next few weeks. They would have to talk about what they felt, what they wanted. The decision whatever it was would not be easy. "Eat." She said as the door closed behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Drea blinked groggily. Her mind and body wanted to go back to sleep. She felt lethargic; her mind blank. She lay there content to drift in the restful blankness until a repetitive beeping noise registered on her consciousness. What was that noise?

Her eyelids were too heavy to stay open; her body uncooperative. Slowly, memory reformed as she struggled half-heartedly to wake up. She remembered the trek to the Gate, the patrol chasing them as the visitors dialed their address, Ronon and Teyla laying down protective fire for their injured teammates. She remembered Ronon turning to make sure they were through and the man sighting on his back. She remembered the searing pain as she stepped between Ronon and the bullet.

_Had he made it? _She shifted slightly and groaned as the movement tugged on the stitches in her shoulder.

"Drea?" Ronon was instantly on his feet, looming over the bed. "Don't try to move."

He held a cup with a straw to her lips and she sipped cool water. "Where?" She murmured, her eyes still refusing to focus in the dim lighting.

"Atlantis, City of the Ancients."

"Ancients?" Her eyes darted to his for a second before their weight made her blink again. "No wonder…closed lipped." She whispered tiredly.

"Yeah." He brushed her hair back gently. "Before you begin to worry, Olin, Hu, and Jeff came through with you. Hu says the rest scattered – minor injuries, but he didn't see anyone seriously hurt before he came through."

"Good," she sighed. "Hu?"

"He's asleep in the other bed." Ronon nodded to her left. "Wouldn't leave."

"Talk…to him." She uttered wearily.

"You should rest."

"Please."

Ronon looked as if would refuse, but then he nodded and went over to wake Hu.

Hu was at her side in an instant. "How are you feeling?"

Her hand fluttered slightly. "Hurts; tired. Update."

"Later. Rest."

"Now." Authority entered her voice.

"Our people took light fire and were retreating around the Ancient Ring when you were hit. As soon as we saw Ronon take you through we followed." He paused then added. "They know who you are. My decision."

Drea didn't respond for several seconds then she glanced up at Ronon. She saw the questions in his eyes, but no anger. "'S Okay. Treated okay?"

"Yes. They didn't want our weapons."

Drea smiled wearily. "Olin's not to shoot anyone."

"I'll make sure." Hu responded gently.

"Rest." She slurred as she lost the battle and let her eyes drift shut and the darkness claimed her.

#

Drea woke to an aching shoulder and the sound of an argument being conducted in low voices. Two men trying not to wake her while arguing fiercely with each other. It was almost amusing until she understood what they were arguing over.

"It's between me and her."

"You would never be allowed near her under normal circumstance!"

"Not normal circumstances."

The calm diffident tone enraged Olin like it did many people.

"Know this - she can dally with you if she wishes," his sneer made it clear he didn't understand the attraction, "but she can only have a permanent bond with royalty. One day she will have to marry to secure an alliance. Of course, if you're happy being her plaything…."

"Enough!" Drea rasped angrily. She shifted trying to get comfortable and gasped as fire licked through her shoulder.

"Drea!" Both men stepped into view.

"My personal life is not yours to arrange, Olin. You had best remember that." She hissed pain making her voice sharp.

"Yes, Your Highness." Olin responded bitterly. He had watched over Drea since she was a small child watching her go from a pretty child to a gangly teen to a beautiful woman. There had been a time when despite the age difference something had started developing between them. Hu had shook sense into him, but he still sometimes wished that things could have been different.

Drea sighed and closed her eyes. She knew why Olin was being antagonistic. Ronon was staring down at her furious. With whom was the question. She had to finish dealing with Olin before she could start to deal with Ronon.

"I appreciate your loyalty and your friendship, Olin." She forced her eyes open. "You have always protected me from more than just physical danger. Surrounded by betrayal and grief, I will take my happiness where I can find it and I will not justify it to anyone."

"You are my responsibility." Olin protested.

"My heart is my responsibility." Drea's eyes drifted shut briefly and she heard Ronon shift his weight. She opened her eyes. "Could you go see what they'll let me eat?" She asked Olin softly.

Olin nodded reluctantly and glanced briefly at Ronon before leaving the room.

"Was he telling the truth?" Ronon asked, pain laced his voice.

Drea sighed. "Can I sit up?"

Ronon reached down and pressed the button to incline the bed.

When she was upright, Drea muttered, "Partially."

"Which part?" Ronon snapped, his heart hurting. "The part where we could never have a chance or the part where I'm nothing but a plaything?"

"You are not a plaything!" Drea cried sharply.

"But we don't have a chance?"

Drea lifted a heavy hand to her face. Why couldn't Olin keep his mouth shut! She wasn't up to this conversation. Her shoulder hurt enough without adding drama to the situation.

"I can only marry royalty. That doesn't mean we don't have a chance. It just means we can't officially get married."

"Double talk." Ronon snarled stalking out the door.

#

It had been two days. Drea had not seen Ronon once. Colonel Carter had stopped by with Colonel John Sheppard to assure her that they were guests and that as soon as she was well they would be allowed to return to their world.

Early on the third day, Rodney hobbled down to visit her with two mugs of steaming hot kobe grasped tightly in one hand.

"I need to talk to your queen. Go away." He snapped at Hu with an expectant air of someone who is usually obeyed instantly.

Hu crossed his arms and glared at Rodney, refusing to move out of his way.

"Hu, it's okay." Drea released Hu from his post.

"I will not be far." Hu said firmly as he left the room.

"Teyla said I was to be tactful." Rodney grimaced and handed her a cup of kobe.

Drea chuckled. "You never struck me as a fan of tact."

"Waste of time." He grinned at her then sighed and braced himself. "Look, I don't usually interfere with other people's private lives. It makes them think they can interfere in mine which they can't, but he is miserable and that translates into some very beat up marines and very scared scientists and team meals being as cheerful as a funeral dirge. Teyla's beat the crap out of him twice in Bantu practice and he still won't fess up to whatever happened between the two of you. So I'm asking you because I'm tired of the glowering caveman act."

"Olin blabbed that I can only marry royalty and will most likely have to make an alliance marriage some day. He called Ronon a plaything."

"Is he?"

"No, but he hasn't been around for me to convince him of that."

Rodney studied her long and hard then struggled to his feet careful not to put much weight on his ankle.

"Oh, he's been around. I suggest you only pretend to sleep tonight." Rodney huffed as he made his way out the door.

Drea's thoughts tumbled over each other as she watched the crotchety scientist leave. Ronon apparently cared. There had to be a way to work things out. Surely, somehow they could be together.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Thinking on what Rodney had said, Drea had flat out ordered Hu, Olin and Jeff to go to bed and leave her alone for the night. If they wanted to harm her, she had said in exasperation then they would. The three of them couldn't stop a city full of soldiers they would just take out all four of them and not even worry about retaliation.

She had been drowsing in spite of her best effort to stay awake when she felt someone watching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and caught Ronon's gaze. He was standing outside her room watching her with eyes full of worry, pain, and hunger.

Startled, he stiffened then turned and started off. He hadn't meant for her to catch him. They had no future. He should just walk away, stay away from her until she went back to her world. Why was he tormenting himself by watching her?

"Ronon."

He kept walking._ Don't look into her eyes; don't talk to her. It's pointless. She's a queen and you are an ex-soldier, ex-Runner. _

Drea disconnected the I.V. and struggled out off the bed and staggered to the door. "Ronon," she called after him as she took a few wavering steps into the aisle. "Please stop!"

Ronon whirled. "What are you doing?" He growled angrily as he swiftly moved to her side and swept her up. "Doc says you shouldn't be up for another two days." He placed her gently in the bed. He turned to leave.

"I'll follow you." She said determinedly.

He glared at her. She gazed back, her heart in her eyes. He sighed and slumped into the chair beside her bed.

"I want to work this out." She said quietly. "You make me happy."

"How? I'm needed on Atlantis. You're needed on your world." _Not to mention we could never marry and eventually you'll have to marry someone else._

She sighed. "I don't know yet. Just…don't be mad at me." She swallowed the tears that threatened her composure.

Ronon leaned forward and grasped her hand. "I wasn't mad at you; just mad." He gave her a bashful look. "Didn't want to admit how much I wanted to be with you."

"I don't believe in instant attraction or fate or any that stuff. I can't explain why I feel what I do for you."

"You annoyed and frustrated me from the beginning." His shoulders lifted and fell in a silent chuckle. "Wanted to strangle you once or twice. Where this came from..." He shook his head in confusion.

"I'm glad you chose kissing me over killing me."

"Yeah."

"So, no more beating up marines, frightening scientists and ruining meal times." Drea said dryly.

"McKay!" Ronon mock growled.

Drea laughed softly. "Never had someone say they cared in such a roundabout way as he did."

Keller showed up in the doorway. "I thought I heard someone in here." Keller frowned at Ronon. It was late. Drea should be sleeping not talking.

"She disconnected her I.V." Ronon ratted her out.

Keller frowned and moved forward. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to chase down this irritating man." Drea scowled at him.

"You were up?" Keller asked concern evident in her voice. "Let me see your shoulder." She moved to the other side and gently pulled the bandage loose. As easily as she could, she prodded the area around the injury checking the stitches and for any fever.

Drea hissed in pain and clamped down on Ronon's hand.

"Doc," Ronon growled warningly.

"Sorry," Keller apologized. "I'll put the good drugs in the I.V. soon as I'm done here."

"You need to hurry before she breaks my fingers."

Keller glanced down at the white knuckled grasp and leaned over and injected the pain meds into the I.V. port. Almost immediately Drea relaxed as the medication took the edge off the pain.

"I'm adding a stronger antibiotic into her drip." Keller said to Ronon since Drea was already drifting off. "It's looking slightly reddened which means an infection is trying to set in."

"She'll be okay, though? Her getting out of bed did this?"

"No, Ronon her getting out of bed didn't do this. It probably started several hours ago and yes she'll be okay." Keller smiled reassuringly and was glad to see Ronon relax.

At the door, Keller paused and looked back and was struck by how young and vulnerable Ronon looked when he wasn't trying to be intimidating. It was easy to forget he was only in his late twenties. "She'll be asleep for several hours."

Ronon glanced at her before returning his gaze to Drea. "I'd like to stay with her."

"Sure."

Keller looked in on them later and found Ronon still had his hand entwined with hers, but he had slumped down in the seat and was stretched out full length and was sound asleep. She pulled a blanket out of the closet and draped it over Ronon.

Hearing the quiet click, click, click of a cane she turned her head and saw Rodney and John approaching her. She pressed her finger to her lips to keep them quiet and exited the room. She joined them at the observation window.

Rodney took in the scene before them. "Good. Now maybe I can enjoy our meals tomorrow."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you discomfited." John retorted.

"No, no we wouldn't." Rodney replied with a grin.

#

Ronon woke the next morning stiff from sleeping in the chair. Stretching, he stood up and noticed a standoff outside Drea's room. John, Teyla, and Rodney were blocking Hu, Olin and Jeff from entering. They were all six silently glaring at each. Ronon leaned forward and checked on Drea who was sleeping peacefully with no indication of fever before heading for the door.

"Problem?" he asked as the door slid open and he stepped out letting the door shut behind him.

"No problem." John drawled. "Just didn't want them interrupting your beauty sleep."

Hu glared at them. "Now that he is awake, can we go in?"

John smiled at him. "Of course."

They moved sideways and Drea's men shoved past them angrily. Dr. Keller had informed them this morning that a slight infection had set in. They had hurried down to her room to find the entrance blocked the Colonel Sheppard's team. They had refused to let them in until Ronon had woke up.

"What was that about?" Ronon asked curiously.

"Heard that Olin upset you last time you two were alone. It upset Rodney."

Ronon swiveled his head toward Rodney.

"I like my meal times to be happy times." He said unrepentantly.

Ronon glared for a moment and then laughed and clapped him on the back. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"So you two okay?"

Ronon shrugged. "We still have things to work out, but yeah, we're okay."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Drea stood in the Gate room her arm was in a sling and it still hurt, but she was determined to get back to her world. She needed to let her people know she was alive and still fighting. Plus, she needed to settle up with Vena and regain her throne. She had put it off long enough childishly hoping that Vena would change back to the sister she had once known.

"Let me come with you." Ronon said in a hushed voice.

He hovered over her nervously fingering his gun and shifting his weight back and forth. He kept reaching for her as if he could stop her from leaving.

Drea shook her head. "It is not your fight and I would worry about you being hurt."

"And I won't worry about you?" He asked as he finally gave in to his need to hold her and dragged her into his embrace not caring who saw or what they thought.

Drea leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her good arm around his waist. "Of course you will." She stepped back reluctantly. "I will let you know when it is safe to come get your puddle jumper. Perhaps it will take more than one day to fix." She grinned impishly up at him.

He grinned back. "Maybe I'll stay a few days regardless."

She reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. "I'd like that a lot." She replied huskily.

She had been released two days ago from the infirmary and had spent the nights in his quarters much to Hu's and Olin's obvious disapproval. They had talked about many things: their childhoods, the past, their quirks and their likes and dislikes. They had finally agreed not to worry about the future until they were absolutely sure of their feelings.

"A month or so from now it may not matter." Drea had said at one point. "You may find someone else that intrigues you more than I do."

"I won't." Ronon gazed down at her as she lay in his bed. One hand rested on her belly; the other played with her hair. "You might."

"I might." She had teased grinning slightly although her eyes swore she wouldn't.

He had growled and pressed her deep into the mattress as he covered her with his body as his mouth captured hers possessively.

"Drea," Olin caught her attention. "We need to go."

She looked at Olin and then up at John leaning against the control room railing and gave him a small nod. He returned the nod and gave the order over his shoulder. The Gate rom technician dialed the address for her world and the four of them walked through the Gate when it the wormhole was established without looking back.

#

It had almost four weeks since Drea had disappeared through the Gate and they had not heard anything. Colonel Carter refused to send a team into an unknown and potentially explosive situation. The possiblity that Vena was still in charge was on everyone's mind, but no one not even Rodney dared to voice that opinion. Everyone was staying out of Ronon's way. No one but Teyla was brave enough to spar with him since Sheppard had ended up in the infirmary with a mild concussion and needing three stitches and Corporal Peterson ended up with cracked ribs.

Rodney absolutely refused to eat with him saying that Ronon's foul temper was upsetting his digestion. Of course, the bad mood wasn't helped by the cold shower's that was all he could get for three days after Sheppard received stitches. Hot water returned when he threatened to take shower's in Rodney's quarters.

Ronon was about to mutiny since his persistent requests to Colonel Carter to send their team to check out the situation was met with persistent refusal. Drea had made it clear that it was their fight and she wanted the Lanteans to stay out of it. They would return to MX4-248 when they were invited and not before.

Ronon had completely lost his temper in the third week. His demand to return was met with a brusque 'no' for Carter was getting tired of repeating herself. One moment he was staring at her still as a statue the next he gave vent to a savage sound of complete frustration and had swept her desk clear before he had stormed out of her office and out of the control room.

No one saw him the rest of the day. Rodney reported that the sensors indicated one life sign at the far reaches of the south pier if anyone wanted to check it out. No one did.

Carter sent them on a mission where glowering should work to their advantage. Ronon was so intimidating that the folks gave up more information than they were seeking. Half way back to the Gate they were ambushed.

They were pinned down so close to the DHD that they could read the symbols.

"So much for babbling in fear and being cowed." Rodney muttered as he let loose another volley at the folks whose co-conspirators had obviously talked to them long enough for the ambushers to get in place.

Ronon glared at him. He was tired of feeling helpless; tired of waiting. "Dial the Gate." He ordered.

"What?" Rodney looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dial."

Ronon surged up and began shooting.

"Ronon!" John and Teyla shouted at him before leaping into action and laying down heavy fire to protect him.

"McKay!"

Rodney scurried to the DHD and quickly put in the address for Atlantis.

oOo

"What was that?!" Sheppard shouted at Ronon furiously from the safety of the Gate room.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Teyla yelled at the same time.

"Him? Are you trying to get us killed?" Rodney had snapped.

Everyone stared at Ronon in disbelief, but he was too angry and worried to care. He just turned on his heel and stalked off to the infirmary.

Furiously, Sheppard headed down the hall after him leaving Rodney and Teyla to bring up the rear. He didn't care how heartbroke or worried or whatever Ronon was it didn't give him the excuse to endanger their lives.

"I don't care how lovesick you are don't ever pull another lamebrained stunt like that again! We could have all been shot!" Sheppard was chewing Ronon out in the infirmary when the control room called them. Ronon was giving Sheppard his typical stoic stare.

"Sheppard here." John replied sharply, touching his earpiece.

"Sir, we just received word from MX4-248. Drea would like us to please come collect our puddle jumper."

Ronon's whole countenance lit up. He hopped off the exam table as soon as the nurse was finished.

"Give me an hour to shower and pack and then we can be off to reunite you two lovebirds." Rodney groused.

Ronon stared after his departing team mates for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Drea was alive and in charge and he was going to pack for a week, maybe two regardless of whether Carter approved or not!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

He was pacing when the others showed up in the jumper bay showered, fed, packed and ready to go repair the jumper.

"Took you long enough." He growled as he stalked aboard the jumper.

Sheppard just scowled at him as he moved past him to the pilot seat. The power flickered on and the jumper lifted and drifted over to the iris in the floor. The iris opened and the jumper gracefully lowered to the Gate room.

"It may take us a couple of days to get the drive pod fixed if Teyla's description of the damage is accurate."

"It is." Teyla interjected slightly offended at the expressed doubt.

"It sounds as if the power couplings may have been severed." Rodney said from the co-pilot's seat, continuing as if she hadn't spoken.

Teyla frowned at him. He ignored her. Ronon glared at them both. Sheppard continued his pre-flight check ignoring them all.

"No hurry," Carter replied sounding relieved.

Rodney chuckled. Sam hid it well, but he knew that Ronon's outburst had frightened her. She was used to military control and scientists. Ronon in a really bad mood and barely in control was not in her realm of experience and she was relieved to see him getting off of Atlantis for awhile.

They eased through the Gate and made their way to the wrecked puddle jumper. It leaned drunkenly against several trees that were slowly giving way under its weight.

"Oh! Oh, that's just great!" Rodney groused as he took in the large tree limb thrust into the drive pod. He walked around the drive pod and clambered over it checking the damage from all angles before pulling out the diagnostic tools.

"At least the windshield isn't cracked." John said.

"Not an accomplishment since a small meteorite could hit it and it wouldn't crack." Rodney snapped as he took readings and muttered about the extensive repairs needed.

"This is going to take days! I may have to enlist an assistant." Rodney continued to complain.

They looked up at the sound of hoof beats and saw Drea accompanied by six men approaching on horseback. A very different looking Drea. She was dressed in a rich burgundy velvet and was riding a very sleek buckskin.

"Need me for anything?" Ronon asked casually.

"Not unless you have a degree that I don't know about." Rodney retorted snidely as the damage report kept getting worse. When Sheppard had lost consciousness he had lost control of the jumper. The shields went down and the tree limb had skewered the drive pod connections and smashed delicate crystals and other components.

"Would it matter?" Sheppard asked dryly taking in the look on Ronon's face.

Drea gave an undignified whoop and kicked her horse into a gallop as Ronon stepped into view. She drew the horse to a stop and flung herself into his arms. Ronon kissed her hungrily before setting her down and glaring at her.

"Four weeks! You couldn't send word that you were alive for four weeks!" He yelled at her giving voice to the panic and fear that had ate at him from the moment she went through the Gate. His hands gripped her shoulders hard and shook her.

Several of the men started to react, hands on weapons. Hu and Olin simultaneously raised a hand, halting the protective reactions.

She winced as he put pressure on the still tender shoulder. "I've missed you too." She said softly.

"Why didn't you send word sooner?" He dragged her back into his embrace. "I thought you were dead." He whispered hoarsely into her hair.

"It took us two weeks to infiltrate Calmora and unseat her then there were so many things to straighten out." She explained against his leather jerkin. "Conspirators to ferret out and arrest, my little brother and sister to find." Her hands tightened in his shirt as she bit back a sob. "My sister's funeral."

"I'm sorry." Ronon stroked her hair. He could only imagine how hard it must have been to issue orders to kill her sister.

She swiped her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped back struggling for composure. "We'll talk more later. I'm here to officially offer you the hospitality of the royal residence while you repair your ship."

"And we are officially glad to accept." John said with a grin, coming up next to Ronon. "In fact, if it's okay with you we'll send Ronon on ahead to get all the ceremonies out of the way" he clapped Ronon on the back, "so Rodney won't have to deal with them when he gets there tonight exhausted from a day of hard labor."

"I believe that would be acceptable, Colonel Sheppard." Drea replied with a luminous smile as she began dragging Ronon toward the horses. "You can't miss the residence. It's in the middle of the city on a small hill. There's room on the east side for you to set down."

A man handed Ronon the reins to a horse and he swung up. Drea settled into her saddle. "We will have soft beds and a hot meal prepared for you tonight and citrus has been banned, Dr. McKay so you will not have to worry and we'll serve the good kobe."

Rodney gave her a genuine smile before resuming his diagnostics.

"Having seen your ship we thought you might need this." Hu said and nodded to one of the men.

The man handed down an odd shaped contraption to Sheppard. "It's a saw." The man swung down and showed Sheppard how to use it.

"Cool," Sheppard grinned. "McKay, thank our friends. They just saved you from a lot of blisters."

"Thanks," McKay muttered distractedly. "Wait? Blisters?" He looked up focusing on Sheppard.

"Yeah, from cutting out that tree limb." Sheppard held up the gadget. "They brought us a power saw."

Rodney's eyebrows raised. "They have power saws?"

"Yep."

"Cool," Rodney said.

"That's what I said." Sheppard grinned at him.

Drea laughed at the two of them before turning her horse and nudging it up to Ronon's. Leaning over she tugged him down for a kiss before putting heels to her horse. Ronon was only a second behind her. Her men surrounded them as they pounded away.

#

By the time the sun was starting to set Rodney was more than ready to call it a day. They had cut the tree limb up and hauled it out of the drive pod. They contacted Atlantis and he reported the damage.

"It's fairly extensive, Sam. It'd go a lot faster if I had Zelenka."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable having the two lead scientists off world at the same time Rodney."

"The revolution is over, Sam. Drea has won. She's happy. Her people are happy. Ronon is happy. There isn't any danger." McKay retorted in exasperation.

"There's always danger, McKay."

"Yes, well there's the danger that Atlantis will lose power, sink, or be discovered and be blown to bits, but we don't fret over it daily."

Sam rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "I am not fretting."

"No, but you are forgetting that you are just as smart as Zelenka."

"I seriously doubt there's any realistic danger right now, Colonel and having Dr. Z here will cut repair time in half." Sheppard cut the two of them off before the argument could really get started.

Sam sighed in capitulation. "Okay, I'll let him know to be ready tomorrow morning."

Turning to his team mates his grin widened. "I do believe I hear fawning women, hot kobe, and a comfortable bed calling my name."

Shaking their heads, Sheppard and Teyla turned and entered the working puddle jumper. Rodney joined them and soon they were skimming over the forest on the way to the city. It didn't take long with the cooperative weather for them to reach the fair sized city.

Spotting the Residence, Sheppard gave a low whistle a the large sprawling building as he swung carefully around to the east and eased the jumper down on the large expanse of manicured lawn.

"Not the castle I expected, but still impressive." Rodney said almost as if to himself.

"Umm," John agreed distractedly. "No defensive walls either." If anything spoke to the military man about the relationship of a ruler to their people it was whether or not they were accessible or not. Apparently, Drea's parents and her ancestors had been very accessible to the people.

"There is not a lot of guards either." Teyla remarked as they took in the empty expanse.

John powered down the jumper and they grabbed their packs and exited the ship setting the shields. Walking to the front of the jumper, they stopped and studied the surroundings and the building in front of them.

The large expanse of lawn ran up to manicured gardens with gravel pathways which in turn joined the building. The building itself was a sprawling three story pink/grey stone structure with several wings branching off of the main building. Many of the second and third story rooms had balconies with glass double doors.

Someone must have seen their arrival because it wasn't long before the doors opened and Drea and Ronon came out followed by several of what had to be the royal guard. Ronon looked more relaxed than he had in months. Drea looked like she had been born to be queen. Her regal bearing ruined only slightly by luminous smile that she kept directing at Ronon.

"Welcome to Calmora." Drea said when they got close enough.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"I'm sure you are tired so I won't delay you. Ronon can show you to your rooms where you can shower and change. He figured you wouldn't stay out once the sun began to set so I've ordered supper. It'll be ready in an hour." She looked up at Ronon. "You remember the way?"

"Yeah."

Sheppard took in the scene with a sinking feeling in his gut. Ronon standing next to Drea, relaxed and happy. Happy. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Ronon actually happy; content, yes, but not happy.

"Thank you for accommodating us." Sheppard said at his diplomatic best. "The jumper has quite a lot of damage and it'll be a few days to get repairs done even with the additional help coming tomorrow."

By this time they were inside the building. Gleaming tiles gave way to lush carpet that deadened the sounds of their footsteps. Gilded artwork hung on the walls and graced tables that hugged the walls.

"Additional help?" Drea asked then held up a hand. "It can wait until after you're refreshed." She placed a hand on Ronon's arm. "I'll see you at supper."

Ronon gave her a small nod and led his team away. He led them through several corridors and up stairs before opening a door. "This room and the ones on each side are connected."

Walking into the room, the team looked around. The furnishing were luxurious and tasteful.

"You're things aren't in any of the rooms." Sheppard accused as he and Teyla checked out the other rooms.

Ronon just looked at him.

Sheppard returned his gaze, resting his crossed arms on his P-90. "You coming back to Atlantis with us?"

"What?" Rodney asked startled from his survey of the room and bathing facility. "Where did that come from?"

Ronon was silent for a long, long moment. "Thought about staying here for awhile."

"You can't! We're a team." Rodney objected heatedly.

"I'm not saying I'm leaving Atlantis. I'm just thinking of staying here for a couple weeks."

"Ronon, nothing can…"

"It's not up for discussion." Ronon cut Teyla off sharply. "You had all better clean up if you're going to."

No one looked happy as they separated to shower and change. They followed Ronon down to the dining room in silence as each of them continued to think about how things would change if Ronon decided to stay.

They entered a large room with a roaring fire on each side that bracketed a long table. People milled around the room chatting quietly.

As Ronon moved confidently through the throng toward Drea, a hush fell. Drea looked up from the two children she was talking to. The children seemed to be around eight or nine years old. Her face lit up when her gaze connected with Ronon's.

"I hope everything was satisfactory." She said to them as they joined her.

"The rooms are wonderful." Teyla assured her.

"I'm glad you like them. I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Brion and my sister, Neva." She draped arms around them affectionately. "Brion, Neva this is Colonel Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, and Dr. McKay."

"We're very glad to meet you." Sheppard said with a charming grin. "Drea was very worried about you."

Neva frowned slightly. "Vena locked us up."

Brion rolled his eyes. "To protect us. Like we didn't know what she had done."

"Enough." Drea admonished gently. She really did not want to air their sister's deceit and brutality to virtual strangers. It was bad enough she'd have to broach the subject at all. "Our guests are tired and hungry." Drea turned to a man that had been waiting quietly nearby. "We are ready."

The man raised a small instrument to his lips and blew. The people began drifting toward the table. Soon they were all seated. Ronon and Teyla to Drea's right; Sheppard and Rodney to her left. Those that had been with Drea during the fight ranged down the table after them. The children were led to a different table full of younger people.

As soon as everyone was seated the servers began passing around the first course. Soon a low hum of conversation interspersed with the sound of cutlery clinking as they ate.

"So, Drea," Sheppard began cautiously, "are we allowed to ask questions now or should we still mind our own business?"

"Ronon is thinking of staying. It is our business." Rodney snapped, upset.

"Ask your questions, John. I'll answer the ones I can."

"Why did Vena try to take your throne?"

Drea sighed. "Vena wanted us to expand. My parents thought it a bad idea and so did I. Many of our allies agreed with us as well. Vena apparently had been courting counties that aren't allied at the moment who agreed with her viewpoint."

"Who would want you to expand? Wouldn't that potentially put you into their lands?" Teyla asked.

Drea hesitated, looking over at Hu and Olin. They gave a slight nod. This was a sensitive area. Letting these people know about their defenses and weaknesses.

"Not that kind of expansion. I told you before John that we were more advanced than was obvious when you met us. We've limited our technology and our off world associations to keep from drawing undue attention that might have alerted the Wraith that we were here. She wanted advance our technology a great deal and not just announce our presence to the other worlds but try and become an influential power."

"We did wonder why the Wraith have not culled your world yet." Teyla stated leaving the conversation open for an explanation.

Silence descended as the people all along the table realized what was being discussed.

"We **are** on the far edges and never were culled as much as others." Drea said to stress that she hadn't actually lied to them. "We also developed technology that hides us from their ships."

"You have what?" Rodney gaped at them.

"You can hide your civilization from the Wraith?" Ronon asked incredulously.

"Yes, but if word got out that we were here then the technology wouldn't help us much since they would come to visually verify the information. So the argument was intense. I thought that she had understood the reasons and had reconsidered."

"So the coup was over this difference of opinion?" Teyla asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see this technology?" Rodney asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Actually, we want you to do more than look at it." Drea said suddenly becoming very sovereign-like. "You see, Vena had her followers break it and killed those who knew how to repair it."

The team tensed hearing the change in her demeanor. She needed this technology fixed in order to protect her people. Rulers tended to get pushy when their people's safety was in the balance. There was a good chance they just shifted from guests to prisoners.

"And you want me to fix it." Resignation laced Rodney's voice.

"Yes."

"And if he refuses?" Ronon asked sharply feeling the sharp bite of betrayal.

"Has he?" Drea asked softly her gaze never wavering from Rodney's.

Rodney glared at her while the tension in the room thickened. "I won't be coerced." Rodney snapped angrily. When had this changed? Suspicions had been mostly laid aside and Ronon was thinking of continuing a relationship with Drea so where had this subtle threat come from?

"I must protect my people, but..."

Weapons chambered around the room as her guard stood ready to enforce her orders.

There was a slight hint of sadness mixed in with her serious expression. Her gaze flickered before she held up a hand. "Put your weapons away. The situation need not be so hostile."

"Highness."

"No, Olin. I won't coerce them. If they say no, we'll find another way."

"The machine must be fixed!"

"And what is stopping him from completely destroying it if he is forced against his will? Put them away."

With a low growl, Olin indicated for his men to lower weapons.

"So if we say no, we can still leave?" Sheppard asked, doubt obvious in his tone.

"Of course. I have never held someone against their will, Colonel and I won't start now."

"That's real good to know." Sheppard gave her his good ole boy smile that fooled so many.

Drea turned to Ronon. "Would you really have shot me?"

The whine of Ronon's weapon powering down slid through the hall. "To save my friends? Yes. I'd have felt bad though because I like you."

Everyone's attention shifted to Ronon. Shock on nearly all their faces. The knowledge that someone had had a weapon pointed at their queen while sitting at a table full of her people shook them.

Drea paled, but keep her composure. "Well, as long as you'd feel bad." She retorted with a little quaver.

McKay remained silent and thoughtful. He wasn't sure he believed her. If Ronon had a gun to him, he'd say the right thing too. If they were really allowed to leave tomorrow, he'd consider looking at their machine.

The muzzle of Olin's gun bumped the back of Ronon's head. "You'll hand that weapon over to me now."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Ronon glanced at his team mates and over at Drea. He hated giving up his weapon. Would she let Olin kill him if he refused? Would she call Olin off?

The muzzle pressed harder against the back of his head still he kept his eyes locked on hers. Her eyes swam with regrets yet she did not interfere.

"Ronon," Sheppard's voice broke the silence, "give the man your gun before he shoots you."

Grudgingly, Ronon slid his gun out and offered it to Olin. Olin handed it to one of his men and then swept the rest of the team with a professionally neutral look. "We'll be collecting yours as well."

Sheppard sighed. "Of course."

Noticing that her people were still staring she waved her hand impatiently. "Eat." When they turned their attention to their plates, she turned back to Sheppard. "You don't seem surprised."

Sheppard shrugged. "We consider it very unusual if we aren't imprisoned. It is odd to be fed so well first."

Drea remembered Dr. McKay's questions upon waking in their camp. "You aren't being imprisoned. Olin just takes a dim view of someone pointing a weapon at my ribs."

"So we aren't prisoners we just can't have our weapons. We could still leave if we wanted?"

"Exactly." She turned to Dr. McKay. "You have additional help arriving tomorrow?"

"I..um…was thinking…but…ah…on second thought…I should be able to handle the repairs myself." McKay tried to be tactful about not bringing in help tomorrow especially since armed guards were now positioned behind each of them.

"Your people are in no danger."

He glanced over his shoulder at the guard and then gave her a skeptical look.

"Let's just say that trust has been…bent a little." Sheppard replied. He thought of how friendly and trusting the Genii had seemed at first and how it had almost cost him Elizabeth and Rodney. So, no, Radek would not be joining them tomorrow if they got the chance to stop him.

"Yes. I suppose it has." Everyone was on edge at the moment. She could feel the tension humming in the room. Her people because of Drea's betrayal and horrific actions weren't inclined to trust anyone at the moment and Sheppard's people had betrayed often enough in the past that trusting was very hard for them.

Luckily, no one except her personal guards had weapons on them. Except for Ronon and she knew from watching him get ready for bed that he had more weapons still on him. He knew she knew and had waited to see if she'd tell Olin or not. When she didn't, he began eating again as if nothing had happened.

Dinner was coming to a close when Drea finally made up her mind. Wrong or not she did trust them. She trusted them not to harm her or her people as long as they didn't feel threatened. She also trusted them to do what must if she tried to make them captives. That Ronon would shoot her to save his friends she had no doubt since she didn't want that to happen she'd try to get their cooperation.

She turned to Ronon, sliding her hand over his. She grinned slightly at his startled look. "I trust that you won't harm me without reason."

"Drea!" Olin growled, alarmed at what she was about to suggest.

She sent him a silencing glare and then turned her attention back to Ronon. "I truly mean no harm to your friends as much as we need their help. I'd like the arrangement to remain the same."

Ronon stared at her thoughtfully. He wanted her there was no question of that. In fact, he was in danger of losing his heart to her. The question was if that desire was blinding him or not. Had she intended to force their cooperation until he put his gun to her side or had he mistook her intentions? Had he become so suspicious of everyone that he couldn't trust anyone? Why hadn't she told Olin about his knives?

She rose gracefully from the table, gathered her retinue around her and left the dining hall. She would leave the decision to him. If he came, he came. If not, then it wasn't meant to be.

At her leaving others began to rise from the table and leave until only Sheppard's team remained watched over by two silent guards.

"Let's go back to our rooms." Sheppard ordered, upset that what had promised to be a good alliance had already hit a roadblock.

Ronon looked like a black thundercloud as he moved through the corridors. People instinctively moved back out of his way as he neared.

Soon they were ensconced in their rooms watching as Ronon paced like a caged tiger. Their belongs had obviously been sorted through although nothing except their weapons were missing.

"Ronon, I'm sorry." Teyla said softly.

He shrugged, unwilling to talk about it.

"How long will it take to repair the ship, Rodney?" Sheppard asked tersely.

"Alone? Two, three days." Rodney said wishing he could give a better estimate. "And no I'm not padding it."

"And with Radek?"

"Why ask? I'm not bringing him in not when we aren't sure whether or not we're guests or prisoners."

"We're still guests." Ronon nearly spat the sentence out.

"Really, Big Guy?" Rodney snapped.

"Don't call me…" Ronon clenched his jaws shut and took a deep breath. "She wouldn't invite me to spend the night if we were prisoners."

"You don't think she's just trying to seduce you to the dark side?" Rodney asked waspishly.

"She didn't tell Olin about my knives which she knows are on me and not in my baggage. She'd be a fool to risk being alone with me if we were prisoners."

Sheppard and Teyla traded looks at that bit of information. "How many?" They left the rest of the speech alone knowing that regardless of how he felt he'd do what needed to be done.

"Five."

"And she let you keep them?" At Ronon's nod, Sheppard shook his head. "I just can't get a bead on her."

"Neither can I." Teyla interjected.

Rodney snorted. "Are you telling me that you honestly don't think I'd be tinkering on their machine at gun point if Ronon hadn't threatened her?"

"I'm saying I don't know what to think and I don't like it." Sheppard growled at him.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Drea heard the door open and shut and gripped the rails of the balcony tight to keep her hands from shaking. Was it Ronon? Had he come or had the maneuver at supper wrecked her chances with him?

"Were you going to force McKay to work on your machine?"

He had come! "Are you going to use one of those knives if I give you the wrong answer?" She hated that the distrust that Vena had instilled in her. If your sister could betray you, try and kill you, anyone could, right?

She could felt the intense brooding stare boring holes into her back. An ex-runner; he knew that sometimes you did things to survive that ate at you years later. He didn't answer the question and she shivered. Was he pulling one of those blades now? Her guard was, very foolishly, outside her doors.

"Turn around."

He said it so softly yet she knew it was an order. He wouldn't talk to her back. She turned to face him letting him see all she was feeling, making no attempt whatsoever to hide her jumble of emotions. No one else had ever challenged her like this. She admitted that his refusal to bow and scrape was part of the attraction as was his dangerous nature.

Ronon studied her face, her body then met her eyes. "No, not for a wrong answer."

But he would if he had to. "My advisors wanted me to."

He stood in the doorway, braced against the doorjambs effectively blocking her from any means of escape. He stared at her refusing to say anything else until she answered his question.

"I'd thought about it." She admitted. "Weighing everything against my people's safety, I considered it." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I was hoping he'd be so eager to get his hands on it that it wouldn't come to that. No. I wouldn't have forced him."

Ronon mulled over her answer. "We want our weapons back."

She frowned. "Olin won't let you have your weapon back while you're sleeping with me."

Ronon hung his head. He felt naked without his weapon. His heart would surely break without Drea. "Fine. Everyone else gets theirs. Sheppard gets mine as well."

Drea gnawed her lower lip. "Is Dr. McKay going to look at the machine?"

Ronon dropped his arms and leaned against the doorway. He noticed she hadn't agreed to give them their weapons back. "Don't know. He hasn't said."

"He could fix it though?"

"McKay can fix anything."

"Are you staying?"

His gaze roamed over her burning with the intensity of his need. "Yeah."

He'd kill her to protect his friends; she'd kill him to protect her people yet they ached for each other. They both understood the conditions of their affair. She moved to him and slid her hands up his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he lowered his mouth to hers.

His hands roamed over her body and slipped under her clothes to slide over silky skin. Her hands fumbled at the ties on his clothes. Groaning with need, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.

"Wait," she moaned as he lowered her to the covers.

"Can't," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled joyfully at the knowledge that she wasn't the only one drowning in sensations. "Hmmm," she broke the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair nimbly picking out the little throwing daggers.

He flushed slightly. Standing he quickly divested himself of all things that might injure her and his clothes. By the time he was finished, she lay spread out against the covers naked herself.

Wedging a knee between her thighs, he lowered himself down on top of her. Desperate for him, she wiggled against him. He groaned, but kept exploring her with his hands and mouth until she thought she'd die if he didn't stop torturing her.

"Ronon," she begged.

He raised his head, meeting her gaze and holding it as he slid into her. How many more nights would they have together? Between the rules of her reign and the edginess of the unofficial alliance tonight might be the last one or they could have months. All he knew was that he was going to savor each one.

SGA

When he met the team for breakfast he noted that the weapons were still missing. Frowning, he loaded his plate. He had really thought she'd have them returned.

"I dialed in and told them to cancel Radek coming and updated Carter on the situation." Sheppard told him.

He nodded silently.

"We do not know if we are returning tonight." Teyla warned him.

He glanced up at her then at Sheppard. Taking in their serious looks and the nervous twitching of McKay, he knew that they had more concerns about the situation than he did. Again he wondered if he was being blinded by his attachment to Drea. "I'll grab my things."

He saw them relax slightly and realized that part of the tension was uncertainty about whether he'd chose them or Drea. After the situation with his old friends from Sateda he couldn't blame them.

He rose from the table and went to gather his things. His chest actually hurt as he shoved clothes into his bag. He wanted this to be real. However long he had before she had to marry, he wanted it, wanted her. He snarled in frustration as he shoved his belongings in.

"What's wrong?"

Ronon whirled at the unexpected voice.

Drea stood just inside the doorway her face impassive as she watched him pack. Behind her was Olin flanked by two other guards.

"Him," he jerked his head at Olin, "pulling guns on McKay and freaking out my team that's what's wrong!" He stuffed the rest in and zipped the bag shut. He advanced within arm's length of her. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" She tried not to let the pain show. No matter how much she cared for this man she had to act like the queen in front of her people.

"Are we going to be stopped?"

Their gazes clashed; feelings battled with needs and conflicting loyalties. She shut her eyes briefly. She heard her the rustling of her men behind her. "No," she said softly. "You won't be stopped. Olin will have your weapons brought to the jumper before you leave."

"Drea…"

"Don't." She looked up at him, her heart breaking. "I understand loyalties and priorities."

Ronon felt like he couldn't breathe past the pain and knew she was hurting just as much. Without a word, he brushed past her and down the hall.

SGA

"We can't afford to let them leave." Olin whispered harshly.

"We can't afford not to." Drea responded. "Give them back their weapons and be nice about it."

"And if the Wraith find us? You prefer to stay on good terms with your plaything than protect your people?"

Drea whirled around, outraged. "How dare you!"

"Someone must." He shouted back. "Quit thinking like a lovesick girl and think like a queen!"

Drea stared at him, livid. "I will not explain my every move to you. Now do as I say."

She stepped into her room and forced herself to shut the door quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"He is not going anywhere." Teyla said, amused at the constant checking on Ronon by Rodney.

"Hmmm? What?" Rodney shot a confused look at her.

"Ronon. You keep checking on him."

Rodney's brow furrowed. "I do not."

Teyla smiled. "I am worried about him, too."

Rodney turned his attention back to the smashed crystals that he was trying to replace. It was late afternoon and progress had been very slow even with Teyla's help. Ronon and John were keeping an eye out for trouble. Not that any was appearing, but as soon as they relaxed their guard…POW. That was how it worked.

"He really likes her."

Teyla sighed. "Yes. I thought she truly liked him as well; now I am not so sure."

"She let us go; gave us our weapons."

"Yes." Teyla took the ruined shards from him and held out the box of good crystals. "She is definitely sending conflicting signals."

They worked silently for awhile. Teyla knew that Rodney was trying to sort it out. Give him an equation or a computer program and his brain flew like lightning grasping concepts that she was not even aware existed. Put him in a complicated social situation and he floundered.

"People do," he finally said. "When they feel what they think they aren't allowed to feel."

Teyla gave him a startled look wondering where that insight came from then she saw him watching John walking toward them. _Oh, mixed signals was it?_

"How's it going, Rodney?" Sheppard called when he reached them.

"Slow." Rodney huffed. "The damage is extensive. I have to replace nearly every crystal and then repair and reconnect the lines. After that we'll need to fix the hydraulic arm. When I get to that I'll need muscle to hold it in place while I work on it."

"Is that going to be anytime soon?"

Rodney gave a short laugh. "No. If we aren't going back to Calmora then we will get to spend a very cozy night or two in the jumpers."

"Two? Are you serious?" Sheppard asked. "It's going to take three days to fix the drive pod?"

"Yes. And we'll need to get Atlantis to send a solder, some new connecting cables –Radek will know what to send – and quite possibly more crystals."

"Are you sure you don't want him to come?"

Rodney stopped what he was doing and rubbed his hands together, warming them. He was freezing sitting out here on the side of the jumper. In fact, he couldn't even feel his rear end or his toes. He glanced at Teyla and saw she was shivering as well. "I would personally love to have him out here. Misery does love company."

Shepard responded to the quirky grin with one of his own. "We could bring in another jumper with additional backup. I doubt Drea is going to attack after letting us go and with another jumper and four more marines the chances are even slimmer."

Sheppard turned toward Ronon who was skulking among the trees. "Ronon, I'm taking the jumper up and dialing in. I'm having Carter send reinforcements for us and McKay."

Ronon lifted a hand in acknowledgement. He'd keep a close watch out all around until Sheppard was back on the ground although he really didn't believe that Drea would come after them.

SGA

Drea paced in the throne room. Had she gained enough trust back to get them to return? Would McKay be able to resist the knowledge of technology able to hide towns from the Wraith or would Colonel Sheppard be suspicious enough to leave them to the Wraith's not so tender mercy?

She had intended to cajole the scientist into checking out the machine. She had been ready to offer them almost anything they wanted in order to get it up and running again. Instead, they had reacted with that blasted suspicious nature and precipitated an armed confrontation with her edgy guards.

She pressed fingers between her eyes, rubbing to forestall the headache she felt coming on. Should she go beg or would that increase their suspicions? Perhaps she should just wait, but what if they left? How long would it take to repair the jumper? It had looked unfixable to her with a huge tree branch shoved into its innards; yet, Ronon said McKay could fix anything.

Ronon. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and tears welled up, clogging her throat. They should be having a picnic with Brion and Neva at this very moment not be wondering if one would kill the other. She'd known getting involved with him was foolish. She just hadn't known just how much not being with him would hurt and to have him think she'd use force against him and his friends intensified the hurt.

Olin and Hu would have her send out her forces and bring them back. They would have her threaten McKay with Sheppard's well-being in order to get him to fix the machine. Not that they had anything against the men; they didn't. Just the opposite was true. They had great respect for them, but they were practical, military men and the fact was they had to get the machine operational.

Her pacing brought her to the balcony doors and she stepped out into the chilly afternoon. She let her gaze drift over the city that was at peace once again. She heard footsteps and knew Hu had followed her out.

"Mother and father never compelled anyone. They persuaded people to do as they should; to help us when we needed help. If I bring them back at gunpoint, I am no better than Vena."

"You are wrong, Highness. Vena killed and tortured for power. If you do nothing, your people will die at the hands of the Wraith."

Drea shut her eyes briefly. Opening them, she looked at Hu. "I will not give up hope that they will return."

Hu sighed. He understood she was young and still saw people optimistically, believing the good in them would guide them to the right decision. He knew she wanted to believe that man, Ronon, cared enough to get his friends to help. Hu was old enough and experienced enough to know the world didn't always work that way.

"I just hope you aren't condemning us."

"So do I, Hu. So do I."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Two hours later while the team was huddled in the jumper getting warm and eating the second jumper settled next to them.

"It's about time." Rodney grumbled as the hatch opened and Radek cautiously stepped out followed by Grenhart's team.

"It took time to figure out what your vague list of needs actually meant." Radek grumbled back while he looked with consternation at the tilting jumper. The supporting trees had slowly given way until the jumper was almost completely on its side.

Rodney snorted. "More like it took time to get up the courage to go through the gate."

Radek peered over his glasses at him then moved toward the damaged jumper. "Maybe we should work instead of waste time with nonsense."

Smirking, Rodney slowly clambered up the side of the jumper followed by Radek. He indicated the trajectory of the tree branch and the damage inflicted. He rapidly ran down the repairs made and repairs still needed.

Radek glared down at Sheppard, who was talking to the new marines apprising them of the situation, cursing in Czech at the damage to one of his puddle jumpers.

"Feel better?" Rodney asked sarcastically when the flow of Czech dwindled down and stopped.

"No, I expect better landings from Colonel Sheppard." He waved a hand at the drive pod. "We will be here days."

"Day and a half if you don't lollygag."

"Lolly…I do not lollygag!" Radek spluttered indignantly.

Rodney made a rude noise. "Whatever. I have been out here in the cold all day long so don't complain. We have about two more hours of daylight and we need to use them."

SGA

"McKay!"

"What?"

"Time to call it a night." John had been watching Rodney working out of reach on top the drive pod all day. Normally, he'd have been up there pretending to be bored messing with Rodney, but with Drea's quasi-threat hanging over them he had been forced to stay on the ground and stay alert. He had things to say to the man; things to clear up that were going to eat at him until they were said and done.

Rodney straightened up with a groan. At some point Teyla had joined them with two flashlights and had shone them down into the drive pod so that he and Radek could keep working.

Radek muttered something that sounded like 'thanks for sensible people' as he started putting his equipment away.

Rodney was too tired to even glare at him. He just disconnected his laptop, gathered his things down and clumsily made his way down off the jumper. He was grateful for John's steadying hand when his legs wobbled as they met the ground.

"Tired?" John murmured, keeping a grip on him until he got his legs working again.

Rodney nodded. "And numb from the cold." His teeth chattered as he spoke. Let Teyla help Radek to the ground; he was headed for somewhere warm.

"I'll warm you up." John murmured against his ear before straightening slightly.

Rodney gaped, surprised at the intimate tone in proximity to the other marines.

"I need you to look at the console before calling it a night. We'll just bunk down in there tonight so you can work to your heart's content." John said out loud.

"You just said to call it a night!" Rodney yelped. "So you really just wanted me off the drive pod to work on the console? I'm not an automaton! I do get tired and have to sleep!"

John hauled the protesting scientist into the wrecked jumper. He used the manual lever to close and lock the hatch. He then turned and silenced Rodney's protests of exhaustion with a hungry kiss.

Rodney went from upset to melting against John with a moan. John trailed his lips across his jaw and down his neck, nuzzling at the juncture of neck and shoulder; nipping and sucking as his hands roamed over Rodney's body.

"John, are you sure about this? Not that I don't want to because I do but with everyone else out there are you sure it's a good idea. I mean, if they hear us then you could be in big trouble and I definitely don't want you sent back to Earth. I'm bad enough at relationships when the person is nearby; long distance…"

"Shut up, Rodney." John growled as he tugged Rodney's shirt off.

Rodney lost his ability to talk when John lathed his nipples. He wasn't sure what had turned John on today since they had barely even spoke what with John busy patrolling and Rodney busy repairing the jumper in the frigid winter.

For whatever reason John was definitely turned on. There was almost a desperation to his movements as he attempted to taste every inch of skin while divesting them both of their clothes. When Rodney tried to help, John pinned his hands against the wall, eyes glittering. "Just…let me." He panted.

Rodney jerked his head in acquiescence and John dropped to his knees skillfully removing boots and pants while Rodney gasped and groaned at the feel of warm breath and hot, slick tongue.

John knew that Rodney had no idea how turned on he got watching him do his thing. Watching him fiddle with the drive pod crystals and cables all day, his broad hands that should be too big for delicate work danced nimbly over the circuits creating order out of chaos. Those hands were now threaded through his hair as he enjoyed Rodney's body. At Rodney's ragged whisper of eminent loss of control, John slid his mouth off of him and maneuvered them down to the sleeping bags laid out between the bench and overhead storage.

"Still cold?" He asked as he aligned their bodies so that appropriate parts slid against each other.

Rodney's glazed eyes met his. "No." He couldn't resist touching John any longer. He ran his hands over his lean form, drawing him even closer. John was always restrained even during their lovemaking. It always felt as if he was holding back part of himself. Tonight though he could feel him trembling as if he was barely able to keep himself together.

"John, what's…?" Rodney questioned softly.

"Nothing," John rasped as he slid into Rodney. "Just…just make love to me, Rodney," he whispered in the dark.

Rodney's heart thumped hard in his chest at the vulnerable request. What was going on in that gorgeous head? It seemed as though John was looking for some type of assurance. He framed John's face with his hands before kissing him tenderly. "Anytime; anywhere," he murmured.

Later, as they laid silently in the dark Rodney mulled over what had just occurred. Something had definitely been different tonight. John cared. He knew he cared. Their…situation just always felt temporary. Like John could just evaporate from his arms one day and he'd never see it coming or know why it had happened. Tonight, though…

"I can hear your mental gears grinding." John teased quietly.

Rodney's hand that had been stroking John's back stilled. "Thought you were asleep."

"No."

Rodney remained silent, unsure what to say to this pensive John.

John raised up on one elbow and studied Rodney. He could just make out his face in the darkness. "I…there's something…I've been waiting for the right…."

"Are you breaking up with me? Was that break up sex because…"

"What! No! Just let me talk."

"Well, then talk." Rodney snapped, anxiety making his voice sharp. If he lost John, but no…he said he wasn't breaking up with him so what was this about? Had he discovered that it wasn't just a casual fling to him? Was he going to warn him not to get emotionally involved? Because if that was it, it was too late; way too late.

"I wanted something a little more romantic than the back of a broken jumper." John took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You are the most aggravating man I've ever met. You're critical and demanding and your ego is bigger than anyone's and you're my best friend and your flirting with people drives me crazy with jealousy because I'm in love you."

Rodney believed his heart actually stopped for a second before starting again with a bruising thump. Jealous? John was in love with him? He wasn't tired of him? He hadn't decided the risk outweighed the benefits? "You…love me?" He squeaked.

John swallowed hard and met Rodney's wide gaze. "Yes." Was Rodney going to push him away? Did he want it to stay light and flirtatious and transient?

A huge grin slowly blossomed over Rodney's face. "You love me."

John felt an answering smile spreading across his own face. "You know you're suppose to say…"

"I love you, too." Rodney reached up and dragged John down for hungry kiss.

John raised his head slightly. "So, the flirting?"

"Cover. I swear that's all it is." Rodney replied sincerely wanting to wipe away the naked, defenseless look in John's eyes. "I don't want anyone else." His heart swelled at the glow that replaced the uncertainty in his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

A pounding on the hatch jerked them awake the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs. Half asleep and in unfamiliar surroundings they managed to knock heads before they got separated.

"Ow!" Rodney hissed, glaring at John and rubbing his forehead.

John frowned back at him as he searched frantically for his clothes. What had he been thinking last night? Hot sex and sleeping naked wrapped around McKay with marines just outside. Had he lost all his common sense?

"Yeah?" he yelled at whoever was trying to break into the jumper. Please don't let them be under attack while he was searching for his shorts!

"You two going to sleep all day?" Ronon shouted back.

John flushed crimson at the obvious implication in Ronon's voice. Of course, Ronon and Teyla knew that what had most likely been going on in the wrecked jumper had not been work on the console.

"Apparently not." John managed to respond in a fairly normal voice as he jerked his pants up. He hoped that anyone listening would mistake the edge in his voice as aggravation and not apprehension.

Rodney tossed a sleeping bag over the bench and dragged on his briefs and pants. Okay, they could now open the hatch and not look as if they had been wrapped around each other five minutes ago.

John manually opened the hatch up a little and glared at Ronon. "Is there a reason for the rude awakening?" He practically snarled.

"Dr. Z wants to get started." Ronon took in the state of undress, the hastily tossed sleeping bag and the matching glares before letting his amused gaze met Sheppard's. "Shirt."

Sheppard glanced down and saw that his abs were whisker burned. "Crap!" Flushing, he turned and jerked his shirt from the overhead cabinet and shrugged into it. Their team might know about them, but they still didn't flagrantly act together in front of them.

"He also mentioned seeing how far McKay got on the console last night."

Ronon actually chuckled at the flustered look on McKay's face. As he had thought, the console hadn't been touched.

Sheppard shut the hatch in Ronon's face then he turned to meet Rodney's anxious stare.

"Give me ten minutes." He muttered as he hurried to the front of the jumper and began to attach cables and pull up programs in a frenzy of activity.

John wondered how much he could repair in ten minutes. He rolled the sleeping bags and gathered their gear while Rodney muttered and typed in the background. Would it be enough to be convincing?

"There, that should do it." Rodney sounded pleased with himself. He unattached his laptop and moved back toward John.

"Ready?" John asked.

Rodney stepped into his personal space and kissed him long, hard and possessively. "Now I'm ready." He murmured.

"Sheet, Rodney." John grumbled. "Wait."

Rodney turned and saw John, eyes shut, panting. His hands were splayed against the wall. Rodney crossed his arms and waited with a smirk until the obvious arousal disappeared.

John rubbed a hand over his face twitching his expression from frustrated to annoyed. He shoved away from the wall, grabbed his P-90 and opened the hatch.

They stepped out into a cold, sunny day. A large fire was crackling in the center of the three jumpers. Everyone was clustered around the fire eating, drinking or just trying to stay warm.

"Finally!" Radek complained. "How much sleep do you need?"

"Lots if I have to deal with your carping before coffee." Rodney retorted as he strode over to the coffeepot.

"Spending the entire day in the cold is physically draining." Teyla spoke up in Rodney's defense.

"Yes, yes, but if he had went to sleep instead of playing with the colonel he would not need to sleep so late."

Rodney and John both froze and stared at Radek in shock. Teyla choked on her tea.

Oblivious, Radek continued, "The console can wait until the drive pod is fixed."

"Oh, I'm sorry did Carter promote you while I've been on this mission otherwise I'm sure that I'm still in charge and therefore do not need to explain or justify my actions to you. Perhaps I will continue to work on the console in the relative warmth of the puddle jumper."

Radek glared back, undaunted. "I will be _**working**_ on drive pod."

"Good. You go do that." Rodney waved him off with a negligent flick of his hand before grabbing some breakfast.

Radek stomped off fuming and muttering in Czech.

Rodney chuckled as he ate. Radek had no clue that he understood Czech and he had no intention of ever telling him.

"You are not really going to make him work on the drive pod alone?" Teyla asked, frowning in disapproval.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. Not for long at least. The console isn't actually broken. Once we get power flowing again it'll light up like a Christmas tree."

"Any sign of trouble last night?" Sheppard asked Grenhart.

"No, Sir. It was very quiet."

"Good." Sheppard looked over at Ronon. "Maybe she was telling the truth."

"Maybe." Ronon grunted. He did not want to talk about Drea.

Sheppard discussed the patrol schedule with Grenhart making sure that his team knew to not shoot at approaching natives unless provoked. "We still aren't sure if they're friends or not."

"Sounds complicated." Grenhart stated.

"Yeah, it is."

SGA

It was late afternoon and John was bored. It was late afternoon and he had never spent a more boring day in his entire life. He was sure of it. At one point he had been reduced to throwing snowballs at trees just to pass the time. He glanced up to where Rodney was working diligently with Radek.

A grin crept across his face. He went and rummaged up some MRE's. Going over to the jumper, he rapped the hull with his weapon. When he got the two scientist's attention he held up the packages.

"Come down and eat." Grenhart and Peterson had taken a jumper and were scouting around. The other two were patrolling the perimeter.

"Just toss them up." Rodney called down, irritably.

"Nope. You two need to come down and stretch your legs circulation is important in this kind of weather."

Rodney sighed and put his things down. "Come on, Radek. I know that look. We have to amuse the grunt or he'll just pester us mercilessly."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. _Grunt? Pester?_ _Just you wait, Rodney McKay._ He crossed his arms and watched the groaning, complaining progress as they made their way down to the ground.

"So how's it going up there?" He asked as he handed over the food.

Rodney sent a disgusted look up at the ship. "Don't ask." He sighed at John's quizzical look. "We've managed to get all the crystals replaced and we're nearly done with the cables. The hydraulics are a mess and we'll need two people holding things steady while we repair them and I don't mean just for a few seconds."

Rodney had been walking absentmindedly next to John as he talked not noticing where they were going until John stopped and leaned against a tree. Rodney looked around and saw they were out of sight from the camp. He turned back to John, questioningly.

"I'm not that crazy, Rodney." John drawled. He didn't bother hiding the appreciative look in his eyes though. "Just wanted some alone time."

Rodney leaned back against his own tree. "We really need a vacation."

"A couple of weeks in the mountains where no one's trying to kill us."

"A remote cabin; lake for fishing."

"You fish?" John asked surprised.

"No. Do you?"

John laughed. "I have on occasion."

"See. So a lake and a fireplace."

John eyes went from dancing with laughter to smoldering at the thought of the two of them alone in a remote cabin with a fire crackling in the fireplace.

Rodney shifted and glanced around. Maybe this wasn't a safe topic after all. "Um, look, I've been thinking."

"Colonel Sheppard," Grenhart's voice crackled over the radio.

"What?"

"A dart just came through the Gate."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Sheppard's whole body tensed as he looked around, peering up into the sky. "Is it headed our way?"

"Not on a direct line. It seems to running a search grid."

"Looking for Calmora." Rodney suggested.

"Ronon, you hearing this?"

"Yeah." Ronon sounded wound tight.

"We won't leave them defenseless. Everyone to the jumper. McKay and I are on our way. We need to make sure that dart doesn't get to the city or back through the gate." The last was said on the run as they took off for the camp.

Everyone was in the jumper when they got there. Sheppard dropped into the pilot's chair and was lifting off as Rodney slid into the co-pilot's seat.

Sheppard cloaked as he headed to intersect the swift dart. No one distracted him as he communicated with the other jumper.

The dart had located the city and changed its course, speeding toward Calmora. The dart made the outskirts of the city before the two jumpers managed to catch up to it. The beam shot out and slid over the street, scooping up people before they realized what was going on.

"We want the dart down, but not destroyed if we can help it." Sheppard said to Grenhart. "McKay may be able to rematerialize the people."

"Yes, Sir." Grenhart replied tersely.

"Sheppard, it's headed for the Residence." Ronon informed him urgently.

"I see it." Sheppard said through clenched teeth. He pushed the jumper faster trying to catch up before more people could get scooped up.

The dart was very near the Residence when Sheppard finally got a bead on it and sent a drone racing after it. The drone hit the back of the dart and smoke plumed out from the ship.

The ship began a sharp descent and the people on the jumper held their breath hoping that it didn't slam into the buildings killing the very people they were trying to protect.

The dart skimmed several roofs before hitting the immense back lawn of the Residence and skidding to a halt.

Sheppard ordered Grenhart to stay cloaked and in the air. Gliding up as close to the dart as possible Sheppard decloaked as he landed the jumper and in moments they were all surrounding the dart.

Approaching cautiously, they saw the Wraith slumped forward. Without hesitation, Ronon put several shots into the body before dragging it out and dumping it on the ground.

"Go, McKay." Sheppard snapped as he and Teyla turned to watch the Residence.

Rodney climbed into the cockpit and swiftly attached his laptop. "I am getting way too familiar with Wraith computers." He muttered under his breath.

It didn't take long for armed guards to pour out of the doors, fanning out as they approached.

Everyone on both sides were tense. Sheppard knew it wouldn't take much more than the wrong twitch to start a bloodbath.

"Sheppard?" Rodney called from the cockpit, not sure if he should continue to work or start disconnecting.

"Keep trying to get those people out, Rodney." Sheppard responded while keeping his attention on the armed guards.

"Get away from the ship." One of the guards barked.

"Can't do that yet." Sheppard responded calmly.

The guards postures became more threatening. "Move!"

Snarling, Ronon tossed the dead Wraith out between the two groups. "Looking for him?"

Sheppard recognized one of the men. "Jeff, we don't any trouble. We're just trying to get your people out of the buffer."

"What are you talking about?" The unknown man snapped angrily. He kept glancing at the Wraith body as if he wasn't sure he was dead.

"Wraith store their victims in a buffer in the ship." Teyla explained. "He," she indicated the dead Wraith, "scooped up several before heading this way. If we do not get them out, they will die."

"Get Hu." Jeff said to a young woman next to him and the woman sprinted off.

"That's my decis…."

"I know these people, Harne. I trust them. We don't do anything until Hu decides."

Harne snapped his mouth shut and glared at Sheppard's team with furious, distrustful eyes.

It was several uneasy minutes before Hu appeared.

"Colonel Sheppard, I didn't expect to see you again." Hu strode forward ignoring all the weapons.

"I didn't expect to be here. We saw the Wraith dart and gave chase."

"What's Dr. McKay doing?" Hu asked suspiciously.

"Trying to save your people's lives." McKay shouted churlishly. "If you would clear the area in front of the dart, I'll rematerialize them now."

"Rematerialize?"

"Move now; question later." Sheppard snapped as he and Teyla moved to each side giving wide berth to the area in front of the dart.

"Move back." Hu snapped out the order, moving backwards himself.

When a large area had been cleared, Rodney tapped in the command and the beam shot out with a high pitched whine. The beam disappeared and ten very bewildered and very frightened people appeared on the lawn.

"Now that our good deed is done, we'll be leaving." Sheppard said casually.

Hu gave a hand signal and his men lowered their weapons. "Drea says we aren't to detain you."

Sheppard relaxed slightly risking a glance back at the dart. "McKay?" Why was he taking so long to get down here?

"I really think I should look at their tech." Rodney said quietly from behind Sheppard.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Sheppard shot a quick glance at McKay wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind.

"These people have developed a tendency to point guns at us, Rodney." He said as if explaining to a particularly slow child.

"But not using them."

Teyla and Ronon became extra alert as Sheppard turned his attention to McKay, his exasperation showing clearly. "Yet."

"Look, John, forget for a moment the amazing possibilities of a technology that allows a city this size _**to hide**_ from the Wraith could you sleep at night knowing that innocent people," he waved a hand toward the city, "were being culled when we might have prevented it?"

"I've learned to sleep at night."

Rodney saw the shadows flit through John's eyes. "Well, I haven't. If they do have the tech they are saying they have, this could be another Sateda."

"Don't you think that's exaggerating a bit?"

"No. I don't. The Wraith doesn't like to let civilizations advance."

"He's right, Sheppard. If they've become a threat, the Wraith will wipe them out." Ronon's voice was neutral, too neutral, to Sheppard. The thought of Sateda would always upset him.

John stared into Rodney's eyes gauging the sincerity of the argument then he turned to Hu. "We keep our weapons and we're free to leave."

Hu gave a short nod before ordering his men to stand down.

Sheppard activated his radio. "Grenhart, we're going to check things out here. Keep an eye on the Gate and the jumper. Regular check ins."

"Yes, Sir."

SGA

"They're back. Dr. McKay is going to check out the machine."

Drea breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had hoped that they would come back and help them.

"They shot down the Wraith ship and retrieved our people from the buffer."

"They knew how to do that?" Drea asked, surprised.

"Yes. Dr. McKay seemed to be quite familiar with the controls."

"Then it would seem that we made the right choice in obtaining their help."

"I believe you were right in now forcing them to help. He could have sabotaged it without our knowledge."

"Hopefully, he'll have it working again before its too late."

"Hopefully none of the other cities are down."

"I think they were waiting for Vena to consolidate her position."

"Vena was a fool to think the Wraith are no longer a threat."

Drea didn't respond. It still hurt to think of her sister and how things had ended between them. The vitriol that Vena had hurled at her; the accusations of holding them back and refusing to let them become the power that they deserved to be. When had these thoughts taken root in her sister? Why hadn't she been aware of them earlier?

Hu stood quietly beside her as she stared out the window. He could tell from the emotions passing across her face that she was thinking of her sister. He turned to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Hu," Drea called softly when he reached the door, "I'll be eating alone tonight."

"And if he asks to see you?" Hu asked over his shoulder.

"He won't." Drea responded softly, biting down hard on the sob that tried to escape.

Hu's hand clenched on the doorknob at the broken-hearted sob his queen tried to silence. He really wished things could work out differently and that she could find happiness with this stranger, but he knew she couldn't. They had different paths to walk and while they might meet for awhile they would separate again.

SGA

"Well?" Sheppard asked.

It was late and they were all gathered in one of the guest rooms. Sheppard was propped against the headboard of the bed watching Rodney pace back and forth across the room while Ronon and Teyla watched from chairs.

"Whoever messed with the machine did not know what they were doing that was obvious from the first few minutes. From what I understand they shot the ones that worked with the tech and then meddled with the computer. They didn't actually destroy anything or do any reprogramming; its more that they just rearranged the connections and crystals so that nothing would work."

"You just have to put them back in the right order?" Teyla asked with a sense of relief.

"Yes," Rodney replied snidely, "that's all I have to do. Of course, it would be so much easier if I knew what the proper order was to begin with."

"So, what, a day maybe two?" Ronon asked.

Rodney gave him a look of stunned disbelief. "Try a week – at least."

"They may not have a week."

"I know that and I'll work as fast as I can, but I have to figure it out before I can fix it."

"Maybe Radek…"

"No. We have no idea what these people are going to do from one minute to another. I won't tempt them with both of us. He needs to finish the jumper and get back to Atlantis."

Sheppard mulled it over for several minutes before agreeing. McKay was temptation by himself; let these folks realize they had two of him in hand and there was no telling what they'd do.

"I am going to bed." Teyla sighed wearily as she stood and walked toward her room.

Ronon rose silently and disappeared into the other room. He moved silently through the room checking everything before stepping out onto the balcony. He gripped the railing tightly as he stared out into the night. Off to the right was the main thoroughfare that connected the Residence to the town. He automatically took in all the minute details: the trees, buildings, shadows, and in the distance people moving about their business as they prepared to end their day.

His head drooped as he allowed himself to think of Drea. The hurt was strong and took his breath away threatening to break his self-control. His fingers gripped even tighter. He wanted her. After everything that had happened; after all they done to each other, he wanted her.

She hadn't been at supper tonight. Teyla's polite inquiry had been met with stony silence. Ronon had seen the hostile glares sent in his direction and knew she was avoiding him. _It's for the best_. _She stays away from me; I'll stay away from her and when McKay has the blasted machine fixed and she's safe again we'll go…home. _

A rough sound of pain and anger and confusion ripped from him as he shoved away from the railing. Home. Home is where your heart is. Would he be going home or leaving it for good?


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"McKay," Sheppard finally gave in to the temptation to grumble a bit. "You've been at it all day; let's call it a day."

"Need to finish this." Rodney responded distractedly.

Having nothing else to do except protect McKay was boring to say the least. Sheppard and Ronon lounged against walls then roamed around the large room before ending up lounging against machinery.

"Thought you said a week." Ronon interjected sounding extremely disinterested in the reply.

"Huh?" Rodney looked up from the console his face reflecting his confusion as he took a moment to actually replay the conversation in his head. "To fix it yes a week; to finish what I'm doing at the moment – another hour."

Ronon twirled his weapon and re-holstered it over and over again. Sheppard tried to bait McKay into losing his temper so that they could have one of their inane arguments. Teyla was the only one not completely bored since she was being McKay's assistant.

"You can't finish it tomorrow?" Sheppard asked petulantly. "Teyla looks exhausted."

Teyla frowned at Sheppard when Rodney looked over at her to verify his statement. "I am tired, but I will be all right for another hour."

She'd never be a scientist and didn't want to be, but she had reached a level of understanding that if McKay was physically incapacitated she could follow his instructions and get things done. And, important to her, he didn't sneer anymore when she asked if she could help.

They'd had a quiet breakfast in their room this morning and then had been escorted to the building housing the machinery. The building was to the west of the Residence in the section of the city that housed most of the scientific community.

The main room was very spacious, but it was filled with terminals and consoles. There were a few rooms off the main one that were sleeping quarters, a small kitchen and bathrooms.

Apparently, the technicians had everything here they needed. Exploring the rooms had occupied Ronon's attention for just over an hour. Now he was amusing himself by going outside at odd intervals and walking around the building. This was amusing because one of the three soldiers assigned to escort them would have to follow him.

Sheppard sighed in defeat. "I'm going to the jumper to see how Radek is doing."

"You sure about that, Sheppard?" Ronon was on edge and didn't think any of them being alone was a good idea.

"I'll be fine." Sheppard said then added with a smirk, "I don't have blue eyes."

"Jealous," Rodney said in a sing-song as he continued to work.

Teyla and Ronon exchanged grins as Sheppard left with a quiet chuckle.

SGA

Sheppard stepped into the puddle jumper and shut the hatch on the 'escort' that had followed him. He checked in with Grenhart and Radek. Grenhart assured him that everything was under control and on schedule even though Radek was grumbling about being out in the cold while Rodney was indoors.

Sheppard allowed a smile to cross his face. "Tell Radek to be glad there isn't another blizzard and remind him that Rodney put his time in out there."

"Yes, Sir. He is right though, things would be going a lot faster if Dr. McKay were here helping."

"I'm sure they would, but these people would be left open to more Wraith attacks and I'd not wish that on anyone except for a few special exceptions."

"Like the Genii." Grenhart growled heatedly.

"Yeah, like the Genii. I should get back to the others. Let Carter know I'll be checking in daily and McKay says it'll be about a week to fix this problem."

"Will do."

SGA

They were at dinner and Sheppard was discreetly watching the comings and goings and the movements of the guards posted around the room when he received an elbow in his ribs.

"Ow!" He cut a surprised glare at Rodney and saw Drea entering the room with Hu and Olin.

With a regal nod, she took her seat and waited to be served without so much as a glance in their direction. When she bent to take a bite, she let her gaze slip over to where Ronon sat watching her. She flushed as their gazes collided.

She felt they had an entire conversation as hurt and confusion and wariness slid between them silently.

An irate snapping jerked Drea's attention from Ronon. She swiveled toward Dr. McKay. By the aggravated look, he had been trying to gain her attention.

"There are more than just this one city, right?"

"Yes."

"And am I right to assume that they also have protection from detection?"

"You are."

He glared at her. "And did Vena's conspirators manage to off-line their machines? Because it will do little good to hide one city when others are visible. Granted the darts, unlike our ships, are canopied so they only see what their monitors show them so you might, might escape detection, but the Wraith would still visit your world and sooner or later they would stumble across your city."

"As far as we know the others are working. Her…conspirators were most likely waiting for her to consolidate her position before taking their machines down."

"Do you know they are working or are you guessing?" Sheppard asked sharply.

"I'm not stupid, John Sheppard." Drea snapped, venting her frustration in his direction. "We sent messengers to reaffirm alliances and to find out about the machines. I'm as sure as I can be that the rest of the machines are operational."

"What about the cities that aren't allies?" Ronon asked.

"I have an information network that has assured me that those machines are on as well." Drea replied, keeping her gaze locked on Sheppard's.

She shifted her gaze to Dr. McKay. "How much progress have you made?"

Rodney sighed and fidgeted in frustration. "It would go a lot faster if there were schematics or manuals. Surely all the information wasn't in their heads." He looked at her hopefully.

Drea gnawed her lip, gazing at him intently for several seconds before beckoning a messenger forward. "Find anyone that knows anything whatsoever about the illusion machine. Bring them to Dr. McKay and make sure they understand they are to fully answer his every question about the machine."

"Yes, Your Highness." The man bowed and left at a near run.

"Illusion? Not a cloaking device? Maybe it would help if I knew exactly what I was trying to fix." Rodney snapped in exasperation at her headshake.

His team tried to hide their smirks. _**That**_ was the tone that made hardcore scientists quake and spill their guts.

"The machines can create whatever image is programmed into them while masking our life signs and its own energy signal. Some cities give the illusion that nothing is there at all. Ours creates the illusion of an ancient ruined city covered in moss and crumbling with age."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

"Yes, you are doing very important thing." Radek blandly agreed with Rodney. "I have done all I can without additional muscle and hands."

Rodney frowned at the console. Regardless of the grief he gave Radek, he knew Radek was a very capable scientist and a hard worker. "Okay. We're coming. I'll let Drea know we'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rodney."

Rodney cut the connection and leaned back in the chair, scrubbing his face as he mentally juggled what he needed to do.

Hands settled on his shoulders, kneading firmly. With a sigh, he let his head drop back to rest on John's abs. He let his hands fall into his lap and just sat.

"Rodney?"

"I shouldn't be this tired, John. I'm tired of running on caffeine and adrenaline; of going from one crisis to the next; of wondering if each person I meet will be friend or foe." _ Not to mention what Ronon intends to do and how our relationship has changed and what it all means._

John said nothing as he continued to knead the tight muscles. They didn't get this chance just to be together without worrying about being caught often enough and he was tired too and very worried. _Could they keep their feelings under wraps or would he end up betraying himself? Would he really be upset if people did find out? _

"Promise me a vacation. Promise that when we're done here we'll actually rent that cabin and rusticate."

"Barring a Wraith invasion, I promise." John replied with complete sincerity. He slid his thumbs up and down tense neck muscles. _Except for losing Atlantis I don't think I'd mind at all, _he thought.

"Okay," Rodney took a deep breath and dredged up energy from somewhere. "Let's go tell them we're leaving and deal with the drama." He stood up and started to move past John toward the hatch.

John nabbed his hand as he sidled past. "We can take a few more minutes." He murmured.

Rodney paused, slightly confused by this new side of John, then deciding to just be grateful for it, he moved closer and wrapped himself around him. He still wasn't quite sure the fact that John loved him had fully sank in.

John felt his own tension sliding away as he embraced Rodney. He rested his chin on his shoulder, inhaling the unique scent that was Rodney McKay. Vacation. He could picture the roaring fire and them alone and free to express how they felt.

With a reluctant sigh, they broke apart and went to find Drea. Tensing up again as they remembered all the complications she brought to their team.

SGA

"You can't leave. The machine isn't fixed!" _What were they playing at? Here and gone; back and forth. Were they even going to fix the machine?_

Sheppard waited for the waving of weapons and was somewhat surprised when it didn't happen. He looked around suspiciously and saw the guards were visibly wanting to get physical, but were restraining themselves.

He cocked an eyebrow at Drea while Rodney responded to her protests. Maybe things were being to settle down here because apparently she had ordered them not to threaten them with armed force. She arched an eyebrow back at him.

"What part of 'we'll be back' are you not understanding?" He huffed. Really, he was one person and while he could be pulled in several directions those directions had to be physically in one area.

"The part where the Wraith could return before you do." Drea replied tartly.

"I doubt that they'll show up within the next twenty-four hours and if they do," he continued at her skeptical look, "we'll come after them as we did before."

"I'd rather they didn't see my people at all."

"I'll stay if it makes you feel safer." Ronon offered.

"Yes."

"No." Sheppard growled.

"No." Olin growled at the same time as Sheppard.

Sheppard glared at Ronon. "No," he repeated.

Ronon met his gaze with one of his imperturbable looks. _I'll be fine,_ the look said.

Sheppard cocked his head. _And if you become a hostage?_

Ronon grinned. _There'll be dead Calmorans._

"I hate when they do that." Rodney muttered to Teyla.

Teyla's frown said she agreed with him.

Sheppard blinked, a slow defeated blink. "I expect him to be no worse for wear." He growled at Drea.

"He won't be." Drea promised.

SGA

Rodney stepped out into the cold air and shivered. He was impressed with what Radek had managed to get done alone and in the cold. He'd never tell his nemesis that though. People thought Radek was the nice one. Maybe he was, but he also was Rodney's only competition on Atlantis.

They had even righted the jumper and stabilized its position on the hillside.

"Show me what you couldn't fix." he sniped as Radek emerged from the other jumper.

"Hydraulics, Rodney. You know it takes two men to hold while one solders."

"And you need me here, why?"

"I don't. I need muscle." Radek sniped back, waving at Sheppard. "And he would not come without you."

Rodney glared daggers at Radek. "Well, since I'm not needed, I'll just wait in the jumper." He turned and stalked back into the jumper and yanked out his laptop.

Teyla came in. "I am sure he did not mean it that way."

"Yes, he did."

Teyla pondered for a moment. "Perhaps, but it was in response to your needling."

Rodney's hands froze for a second before resuming their rapid typing. "When he admits to needing me, I'll be glad to help."

Teyla sighed and left. She knew Rodney well enough to know that he would stubbornly remain where he was until Radek gave him an apology and admitted to needing his help.

Ten minutes later, John strode in. "Rodney, get out there and help solder."

"I'm not needed."

"Ronon is alone in potentially enemy territory until we're done here. Now move!"

Rodney swiveled around ready to be mulish then he saw how John was actually perturbed.

Upset himself, he slapped his laptop shut, shoved it in its case and stormed out without a word. He made his way over to where two marines were holding up the hydraulic arm while Radek soldered. He snatched up the equipment without a word or glance at Radek. Tugging on the safety goggles, he knelt and fired up the solder.

John said nothing as Rodney moved past him. They were both tired and on edge. He rubbed the back of his neck and went outside. He kept a eye out for trouble until he saw the men holding the heavy arm tiring and then he and Grenhart traded places with them.

An hour after he started, Rodney turned off his solder and indicated the men could let go. He sat back and eyed the arm for signs of weakness. Satisfied, he rose to his feet with a grunt. A hand on his arm, helping him up, startled him. His eyes darted up to meet John's.

"Ah, no longer in a bad mood?"

"Like you haven't been a bit…tetchy."

Rodney's eyebrow rose. "Tetchy? I have not been…"

"Yes, you have." Radek interrupted as he packed the equipment away.

"I have…"

"Cabin. Lake." Rodney's strident voice was cut off by Sheppard's near whisper.

"Right. Vacation. Soon." Rodney chopped each word off sharply. "How about you go see if this baby's fixed?"

"Sure thing." Sheppard gave him a lazy smile and sauntered off. It took only a few minutes to make sure the jumper was working at least well enough to get it back to Atlantis.

"Grenhart, since you don't have two flyers take jumper one back to Atlantis and we'll take yours with us back to the city. Dr. Z can go over the jumper with a fine tooth comb from the comfort of the jumper bay."

"You heard him guys. Let's go home." Grenhart gathered his men and Dr. Zelenka and headed back to Atlantis.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Sheppard landed in what he was starting to think of as 'his spot' on the back lawn. He hoped that things hadn't changed again while they were gone. The whole back and forth goodwill/badwill of this situation reminded him of his ex-wife - one minute loving and cheerful; the next minute angry and throwing things at his head.

What he didn't expect to see was Ronon playing, rough and tumble, with children. The deep, rumbly voice mixed in with high-pitched children's was definitely Ronon's. Perplexed, the team made their way through the gardens and around the corner of the building.

They stood silent and gaping at the sight of a huge mound of giggling children. The mound moved and shifted and with a roar Ronon rose up shedding laughing children like huge dog shedding water from its coat. He whirled, growling and the children scattered.

Ronon started to give chase and then saw his team mates watching. He came to an abrupt stop, face flushing.

"Just wanted to let you know we're back." Sheppard said trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Need me?" Ronon asked, forcing his embarrassment down.

"No, no you keep…playing." Sheppard grinned. He heard Rodney choke back a guffaw and nearly lost his own composure.

"We will be at the machine." Teyla grabbed Sheppard and McKay and hauled them back around the side of the building.

SGA

"I really thought Ronon would have shown up by now." Rodney remarked several hours later as he laboriously read the few manuals that had been rounded up and tried to apply them to the mess in front of him.

He now knew what the machine was suppose to do and had very general idea of how. He had sent someone to bring to him the two people left in Calmora that had even a slight knowledge of the workings of the illusion machine. They had survived by hiding and it had taken awhile to unearth them.

"He does not get many chances to let his guard down." Teyla replied. "We should let him enjoy it while it lasts."

"And who gets to endure him when it's over?" Rodney asked sharply.

"His friends." Teyla responded just as sharply.

Someone clearing their throat behind them stopped Rodney from replying. Turning they saw two guards behind two very nervous young people.

"Ah! My experts." Rodney greeted sarcastically, taking in their youth and edginess.

"Make nice, Rodney." Sheppard warned.

Rodney sighed theatrically and plastered a smile on his face. "I need to know everything you know about this machine." He waved a hand at the broken machine. "Everything."

"We don't know much." The young man blurted out.

"Then it won't take long, will it?" Rodney sniped, earning himself a painful jab from Sheppard.

"Perhaps we should start with how long you've been working here?" Teyla asked with a smile.

"Just a few years." The young woman answered.

"And you don't know much?" Rodney stared in disbelief.

They shook their heads, eyes wide as they took in the military outfits and weapons.

"Great imbeciles." Rodney muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps they know more than they think they know." Teyla stated quietly. "We just need to draw it from them."

"Okay, okay, come here," he snapped his fingers and pointed.

The two youngsters scampered over and stood nervously.

Rodney gritted his teeth and remembered this was why he didn't teach. "I ask questions. You answer questions. Understood?"

The two nodded.

It didn't take long to figure out why these two hadn't been killed. They knew practically nothing either they were the village idiots or nothing more than gophers for the scientists. "You know what," Rodney managed to ground out, "thank you for your help. You are free to go."

After they left, he calmly disconnected his laptop, closed it, and stood up. "I'm done for the night. I'm going to get a hot shower and go to bed."

Teyla and Sheppard traded looks as Rodney strolled out of the room for all appearances very serene. Worriedly, they hurried after him. They followed him silently to the rooms. Once there Rodney stopped Teyla from entering.

"Go find Ronon or something." He ordered and shut the door in her face.

"Rodney…"

"Distract me before I hunt the imbeciles down and shoot them." He growled.

SGA

Another day passed and Rodney finally felt like he was getting nowhere. The fruitless labor was making him very ill-tempered. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes and tried to think of a different approach because no matter how he rearranged the crystals the blasted machine wasn't working.

"Excuse me."

The soft voice barely registered on him in his distraction.

"Rodney, you have company." John tapped his shoulder while taking the measure of the young woman standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" he asked her.

"I actually think I can help you."

John noticed the way her eyes widened and glowed with interest as Rodney turned those blue eyes her way. Her skin flushed a very becoming pink and John slid a glance in Rodney's direction. He clenched his jaw tight to keep from making any kind of comment. He thought knowing Rodney loved him would ease the burn of jealousy, but apparently it didn't.

"I...um...actually, I'm with him." He pointed a thumb in John's direction.

John managed to hide the spurt of surprise and merely smirked at the flustered girl. To hear Rodney say it out loud made his chest swell and definitely doused the flames of jealousy.

Flustered, the blushing girl started several sentences before blurting, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…ah…stare, I mean I… I have schematics or more accurately partial schematics. I couldn't save the entire…"

"Schematics? Of the illusion machine?" Rodney leaped to his feet and hurried over to her. "In. Now. Show me."

Overwhelmed by the change in his demeanor and the sharp commands, she allowed him to grasp her arm and drag her over to a chair. When he loomed over her, snapping his fingers impatiently, she withdrew the carefully folded papers from her skirt pocket and held them out with trembling hands.

Carefully, Rodney unfolded the sheaf of paper and poured over the diagrams. "Where did you get these and why didn't they bring you to me sooner?"

The girl hesitated. "My brother was one of the scientists." She paused to stifle the tears that threatened her. "When I heard that you were looking for a way to fix the machine I knew I had to bring them to you."

"You did good." John smiled at her.

"If you need,"

"No, no, no. This is good. You can go now." Rodney muttered distractedly.

With the schematics, partials though they were, he'd managed to get from the still figuring it out stage to the definitely fixing it stage and was making great progress. One more day. He should be able to get it finished by noon tomorrow. Snap some pictures of where everything in its correct position, give basic instructions to the two dolts, and be home by supper. He grinned because then it was vacation time.

Sheppard was lolling outside in the sun like a large cat, content and somewhat drowsy yet ready to spring to attention in a heartbeat.

Teyla was at his side proving that he hadn't wasted his time teaching her to his immense satisfaction.

Neither of them registered the high pitched whine until Sheppard rushed in. "We have company."


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"Told you McKay could fix anything." Ronon commented when the news reached them of the progress he was making.

"He hasn't fixed it yet." Drea teased dryly as she moved down the hall toward the doors leading to a few minutes of freedom out in the sunshine.

"He has the schematics. It's as good as fixed." Ronon's unshakeable faith in his team mate was evident in his tone. "I should go see them; check on things."

"You miss them already." Drea said softly.

"Yeah," Ronon shrugged.

"Why haven't you went to them since they came back?"

"I'm staying here. At least for awhile. See where things lead us."

"So you're separating yourself already?"

"Something like that."

They moved out of the dim hallway and into the bright sunshine. Ronon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He wanted to go see Sheppard and Teyla, but he didn't want to deal with their doubts about Drea.

She exhaled and relaxed against his solid strength. She wished that his friends and her weren't dividing him so. The tug-of-war on his emotions were evident in his actions.

"We are going to give Olin and Hu gray hair." Drea laughed, trying to lighten the mood. They didn't trust Ronon not to hurt her. To them he was volatile; his emotions divided between his people and her.

"They worry about me."

"Yes, they do."

"You trust me?"

"I trust you because I understand you."

"Do you?"

She twisted away from him and met his gaze. "Yes. I understand that your loyalty is to your family and that your team is your family. I understand quite clearly that you'd kill me if you thought I was endangering them."

Ronon stared at her from hooded eyes. "That's the problem. You give off conflicting signals. Subtle threats slip into the conversations making them nervous. Are you holding back because of me? Would force be used if we weren't together?"

"It's not like that, Ronon!" Drea exclaimed. Why did he always assume deceit on her part?

"Then how is it?" Ronon asked heatedly. "Because half the time that's exactly what it seems like."

"I am not threatening your friends!" Drea snapped.

"You didn't answer the questions."

"I shouldn't have to." She glared at him. "Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should."

Ronon turned and stalked off. He felt the heat from her glare against his back, but he refused to turn and look back at her. Why did she have to be so frustrating? Couldn't she just answer the questions? No, I would not use force even if we weren't together. How hard was it to say that? Unless, of course, that wasn't the truth.

Drea stared after him, fuming. Why must he always question her motives? Wasn't it bad enough that Hu and Olin were questioning her decisions? It was their suspicions that escalated the situations not her.

Ronon rounded the building and was striding down the broad avenue when he heard the sound that haunted his dreams. He froze for just a second then glanced up and around, searching the sky.

He saw the darts over the city. Turning he ran back around the building. "Drea! Wraith!"

He grabbed her as she began to run toward the pond. "Get inside away from any windows."

"Brion and Neva are at the pond." Drea cried, eyes wide with fear for her siblings.

"The Wraith are over the city. I'll get the kids. Go!" He shoved her toward the residence while clicking his ear piece. "Sheppard!"

"I hear them." Sheppard responded. "Where are you?"

"Behind the residence. Brion and Neva are at the pond. I'm going after them."

"We're headed for the jumper. Ronon…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

SGA

Sheppard scanned the HUD aware of Teyla's grim presence behind him and Rodney's muttered updates beside him.

"The darts have been scooping. They all will have people in their buffers."

"I know that, Rodney." Sheppard snarled.

Rodney just nodded. He knew the gruffness was John's way of dealing. Selfishly, he was glad he wasn't the one shooting drones at the darts. Innocents were going to die today and John would feel that much more guilt.

"What was that?" Teyla asked startled, pointing down at the ground.

Rodney and John leaned forward.

"They're on the ground!" John's face tightened. This was not an ordinary 'scoop and run'. They watched as Wraith warriors spread out methodically killing and destroying while darts continued to make runs, scooping up frightened people.

"We need to take out the darts. They get back to the Gate and these people are royally screwed."

"They're looking pretty well screwed as it is, Rodney." John grimaced, but apparently agreed as he took off after the darts.

"You need to hurry because one transmission was just sent. And before you ask, no, I don't know to who."

It wasn't long before the darts were on the ground flaming. With grim satisfaction, the team landed and disembarked, rushing toward the darts and dispatching the Wraith before re-entering the jumper and moving on to the next dart.

"Rodney! The buffers can wait. We need to go." John shouted as he stopped Rodney from climbing into the dart.

Rodney stared a moment before nodding. He followed John and Teyla through the city following the terrorized screams like a homing beacon.


End file.
